Foolishly In Love
by MistressSolar
Summary: AU. Hinata's visit to Konoha's Carnival consists of: unwillingly making out with her womanizing ex-boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, at a kissing booth; dealing with his romantic advances; enduring ferris wheel malfunctions; escaping mobs of rampaging fan girls; and, along the way, breaking her ex-boyfriend's heart. Slightly OOC. SasuHina. One-shot.


Foolishly In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

AU. Hinata's visit to Konoha's Carnival consists of: unwillingly making out with her womanizing ex-boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, at a kissing booth; dealing with his romantic advances; enduring ferris wheel malfunctions; escaping mobs of rampaging fan girls; and, along the way, breaking her ex-boyfriend's heart. Slightly OOC. SasuHina. One-shot.

* * *

Charity. Volunteering for charity was a selfless act and Hinata loved charity with an adulating passion. She was always one to help others, and therefore charity was what she perhaps enjoyed doing the most. Seeing the grateful faces of other always lifted her spirits, and her generous nature made her fit the role of a volunteer more than anyone else. Yet this was the first time Hinata disliked charity. Or, more accurately, participating for something that would be donated to charity. Maybe it was due to the fact that this wasn't _really _charity since it wasn't aiming truly to a beneficial cause ( Konoha's Carnival and its decreasing popularity and desperate need for money could hardly be considered a ''beneficial cause'') but it was probably more to do with the fact that she was forced to work on a blisteringly hot day under the scorching sun, and its unrelenting beams of scalding light, and the fact that she was constantly being asked for a kiss. This would be usually labelled as odd, if she wasn't working at a kissing booth. Yet, since she was working at a kissing booth, she only found this highly embarrassing instead of strange.

Though the young Hyuga had anticipated such questions, what she hadn't anticipated was how frequently she'd be asked them. Who knew she was so alluring? She never wished to work at the kissing booth. Heck, she never wished to join Konoha's Carnival's ''Volunteer Team'' in the first place. Hinata wasn't the one to point the finger at someone but if she had to, the accusatory finger would land on Ino. Yes, Ino Yamanaka. Her best friend. Her, might I add, only friend. Well, actually that was a degree of exaggeration. Ino was her only _female_ friend in her class. That was due to the other females...and their hatred for the Hyuga heiress...their loathing deriving from...specific and unappealing reasons that were tied to her ex-boyfriend. Who she was currently in the process of forgetting. Anyway, when it was announced that Konoha's Carnival would be hosting fundraising events because of its need of increase in wealth, Ino had rallied everyone she could from Konoha University to aid the fair. The Yamanaka was deeply attached to the carnival because of the fun childhood memories she had of it. And, of course, Hinata had been coerced to help her as well. Even though the Hyuga female was already a submissive girl, Ino's persuasion managed not only to reach her, but Konoha University's headmaster as well. Ino convinced Tsunade to let everyone at Konoha University (who was willing to visit the fair as a class field trip. Which - of course- translated as a free day to spend at a carnival instead of attending class). So almost Konoha University's entire student body had shown up. Ino's plan was to string along hundreds of people to the fair, who'd- and Hinata quotes- "_Revel in its magnificence and continue to annually visit every year"_.

Unfortunately, Hinata had been dragged along by her best friend to the carnival's manager as one of its ''volunteers''. The duo had been assigned to the kissing booth, where they'd smooch their customers for a dollar. However, when Hinata freaked out and refused to ever participate in such ''scandalous'' activities it was revealed that there were three positions at the kissing booth. The manager, the kisser, and the entertainer. Hinata had immediately claimed the spot of the manager. She'd foresee to all technicalities and jot down all the money they'd make. More importantly, she wouldn't be kissing anybody. Ino was the kisser. She was the one who'd share a chaste kiss with a customer for a second and rake in the cash. The last position was the entertainer. This is where the third member of the team came in. Haruno Sakura. Yes, one of the most beautiful girls in the entire university and also one of the most wretched. Even though her and Ino had been long-time enemies since junior high, and their old friendship was merely memories of the past , Ino had recruited Sakura as the last counterpart of their team because she was the only girl willing to ( Sakura distinctly explained that she only accepted their proposal because her family was one of the routinely visitors of Konoha's Carnival). Sakura was the entertainer, the lady who'd usher you into the violet tent behind the kissing booth and ''entertain'' you. What it truly meant was that she'd make out with you for five minutes in exchange for an extra charge. Hinata, honestly, despised Sakura Haruno. She wasn't one to harbour hate, and her nature was reluctant to ever actually loath someone, but there was only one way to describe the feisty claws that would scratch through her stomach each time she glanced at the green-eyed girl.

It was not because of Sakura and how Naruto was hopelessly enamoured he was with her ( our indigo-haired beauty had lost her romantic interest in Naruto more than a year ago) or how Sakura heartlessly tossed Naruto to the side for his best friend, but how Haruno Sakura had been the core, the center, the cause of the destruction of Hinata and Sasuke's relationship. Though she couldn't completely blame Sakura, because Sasuke was completely under the hand of persecution too. Uchiha Sasuke had been her first boyfriend. Hinata had loved him. Truthfully, she still did. She gritted her teeth, balled her hands into fists and practiced the lessons she had taken at her former yoga class. She slowly loosened her fingers from their clenched forms. Those two unfaithful, vile individuals didn't matter to her. They were a scummy pair of people who deserved nothing but resentment from her and that's what they would receive. Though this was quite a difficult feat with Sasuke since she was still freshly heartbroken over their break up, even though they'd separated two months ago. Perhaps shedding her love for him would be easier, if only he gave her the opportunity to. But no, Sasuke was stubborn, and he strived to prove the statement she made the day the two fought, the day they had broken up, the day she had screamed, "We're never getting back together, you stupid bastard!". Sasuke's tactics would vary from flirtatious coaxing to sheer force. And each time she rejected him, he only grew more persistent. In hindsight, Hinata presumed it had been an idiotic notion to date him in the first place, because when she had met him, Sasuke was known for his infamous streak with woman. Only after they had engaged in a romantic relationship together did he lose his two-timing ways. Or so she thought. Sometimes she mused, that it was her won refusal to engage in pre-marital sex that drove Sasuke to seek another woman's touch.

The bluenette heaved a barely audible sigh, almost gagging when Sakura strutted confidently out of the tent behind her and Ino with a nauseating aroma. "Ah, little forehead have a good slut session?" Ino asked sarcastically after Sakura plopped down on the stool beside them in a haughty manner. "Wouldn't you like to know, Ino-pig?" Sakura sneered back at the blonde, baring her teeth. Hinata was familiar with the fierce verbal exchanges between the two rivals and instead gazed at the deserted land in front of the kissing booth with concern. She remembered hours ago how the line had been thriving with a throng of men, but now there was no one to be seen. She had noticed earlier how the line had been dwindling, but she had thought of her worry as paranoia. "Ino, what happened to all our customers?" Hinata asked, interrupting the argument brewing between Sakura and Ino. Ino whirled around in her seat to face her, chewing the right side of her cheek in reluctance.  
"Hinata...I have something to tell you." Ino's tone was one of secrecy, and Hinata perked her ear ups, curiosity and a tight feeling clutching her stomach.  
"Probably how Ino chased all our customers away with her bad breath." Sakura snorted. The victim of Sakura's jape flashed the Haruno a warning glance, but kept herself focused on Hinata. "Hinata, you know how almost all of our customers wanted a kiss from you?" Ino ventured. Hinata nodded, a pink tingeing her cheeks. "Well, I think since they all know that you aren't the kisser, they all kinda left.

I think that...ummm...maybe if you s-started-" Ino's voice pitched higher-"b-being the kisser, we'd get all our customers back." Ino explained. Noting the hysteria and rising heat stamped onto her best friend's face, she quickly amended,"No, you don't have to do it! I know we agreed about you being manager, but most of the guys wanted you, and then when they realized that you were the manager, they'd settle for me or walk off." She blew a wisp of a blonde curl from her mouth. "It's just...could you please do this for me? Pleassse?" She clasped her hands together in a dramatic clap, and widened her ocean-blue orbs at Hinata in a silent plea. The Hyuga hesitated. She knew what Ino said was true, and perhaps _if_ she played the role of a kisser, her best friend wouldn't be so downtrodden if they concluded with pitiful results. Sure, kissing random males, with ranges of age from 15 to 60 was vomit-inducing, but, for the sake of Ino's happiness, couldn't she comply? Ino would surely do the same for her. Besides, she wasn't even certain that she would garner customers. With a sharp intake of air, Hinata rubbed her temples in mild frustration, her inner innocence protesting against her next action. Ignoring her feelings, she nodded at a hopeful Ino, and was rewarded with a grateful embrace. Sakura merely wrinkled her nose in contempt at the friendly moment between the two.

* * *

"Next." Ino accepted a wad of cash eagerly, gazing admiredly at their bursting jars of money. Hinata furiously wiped at her mouth with the hem of her sleeve, embarrassed. She peered at her next customer with analyzing scrutiny, noting the erotic glitter in this boy's amber eyes and she resisted the urge to roll her own. She could already guess this was some horny teenager who thought it'd be cool to kiss some ''older woman''. He'd probably yap to all his friends at school and gloat about it for days. She pinched her lips, praying he at least brushed his teeth properly. Watching him waggle his eyebrows at her and beckon her with his finger, she neared the point of outwardly gagging and grudgingly tip-toed on her feet, leaned into his face and tentatively bestowed him with a light kiss. It lasted a second and when he realized she was about to end the kiss, he tried to coax her into a longer moment by licking the surface of her lips boldly. This backfired and only repulsed Hinata. She pulled back instantly when she felt the prickle of his tongue, and inched back a few feet. Ino hurriedly shooed the disappointed boy away like he was some sort of pesky fly and Hinata eyed her best friend with an accusing glower. She regretted ever agreeing to her offer. After Ino had suggested the ''harmless'' idea, she had grabbed a blow horn, stalked to the center of the carnival and announced, with a trilling voice, that there was a new ''kisser'' at the kissing booth and that she was the ''beautiful bluenette''.

Men had come sprinting afterwards bustling each other to reach Hinata first like a pack of wild animals. It seemed she was the one they all yearned for, and she had kissed several men after that, without a drop in the file of rowdy males. She was glad she'd already given her first kiss to Sasuke, but she still found it revolting to grant some random man a show of affection when she felt absolutely nothing for them, except, perhaps, repulsion. She treasured kisses, which is why she had not kissed someone until she had reached the age of nineteen. Unfortunately, that person had to be Sasuke. No, she was trying to forget him. Back to the dilemma at hand, Hinata never liked any of the men either; all she felt when she kissed them was the feel of human skin. There were nothing like the mind-blowing ones she had experienced with Sasuke. The ones that made your cheeks flush, and heart skip a beat, and set you on fire. Though, at least one person was happy with the turn of events. Ino had been euphoric from the success of their business. She was practically giddy from all the cash they were raking in. She was the only one pleased by their prosperity. Sakura was lying in her on the stool beside her, bored from her lack of work. Nobody requested for her any more since they were all too busy being ''enchanted'' by Hinata.

Sakura almost gagged at the thought. _That girl's a slut. I don't know what anyone sees in her._ The Haruno was yawning, when she peeked at their next consumer. Rolling her viridian pupils, she already had the idea of them in her mind._ Probably some immature high school boy._ When she saw the figure in front of her though, she gasped. An astonished atmosphere draped over the trio. Hinata was gaping, blinking owlishly, as if she was witnessing a hallucination that would dispel with each lid of her eyes. Ino had paused her celebrating to gawk, and Sakura was wobbling on her seat. This was_ no_ horny high school boy. Striking onyx orbs, chiseled cheekbones, a crown of ebony locks, and a deadly smirk plastered on flawless, pallid skin was the appearance of their next customer. The inhumanly beauty of this man was not what had captivated them. What had captured all of their attention was that, there, standing in all his golden glory, was Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"No." Hinata said sternly, adamantly shaking her head from side to side.  
"But, Hinata you can't say no. That would go against policy." Ino countered.  
"You just want me to do it because he's gonna give you a ton of money!"  
"No, that's not it." Ino replied. Hinata huffed and crossed her arms, not believing her for a second. She had seen the way Ino had panted at the bundle of bills in Sasuke's hands like a dog who saw a fresh bone. After Hinata had refused, and I mean, profusely refused to kiss Sasuke after he requested one from her, Ino had dragged her inside the tent to have a ''discussion.'' What that truly meant was Ino would try to make her cave in. Which she would not do. "Hinata, he has a V.I.P ticket. That gives even more reason to accept."  
"I still say no. I bet he got that V.I.P ticket by hitting on some girl." She spat.  
"Or, if you heard, he contributed the most money to the fair, and the manager gave him a ticket that says he's basically allowed to do whatever he wants." Ino elaborated. Hinata's eyes grew larger in surprise "Really?" She never knew Sasuke as one to donate. And, besides, why would he care about the carnival?  
"Ya, when I went to the center of the carnival to tell everyone about you, I heard it. Now, I know I already asked you to do a bunch of things for me today, but this is the last one? So, can you? Pretty please?" Ino begged, peering into her best friend's lilac pools deeply.  
"Ino, he's my ex-boyfriend! He cheated on me! You know how I'm still not over him. How can you expect me to do this?" Hinata inquired, avoiding her friend's pleading gaze.  
"Because we're best friends? And it will only last a couple of seconds? And you'd be helping me out sooooo much? And I'd owe you? And this could-"  
"I get it. I get it. You won't give up, until I say yes, will you?" Hinata questioned, already sighing in resignation._ It can't be that bad. It's just one kiss. I've done it a bunch of times before with him...but...no, it'll only last a second. And this means so much to Ino. Besides, how can I say no to him when I kissed every other customer? That **would** go against policy. I guess I have no choice_. With the bitter taste of defeat simmering on her tongue, she watched Ino brightly smile at her...and she murmured a heavy ''Yes''.  
"Thank you so much! I love you! You've done me such a big favour!" Ino hugged her gratefully, all the while babbling her thanks and then proceeded to haul her back to the kissing booth. Hinata, with crimson painting her cheeks, walked to the counter of the kissing booth. She intruded on the scene of Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arm, with the Uchiha repeatedly wriggling out of her grasp and pushing her aside.

Hinata might have been hurt by the sight, if not for her current anxiety. He smirked at Hinata knowingly when she reached the pair, already handing his offer of money to Ino, who accepted it with greedy palms. The Hyuga heiress' cheeks a burned an even darker shade of crimson, and she tried to calm herself. She hated to admit to herself of how her body was already craving the sensation of Sasuke's lips, and how he was still the captor of her heart, even after two months of her trying to persuade herself to forget him. "Ready?" he asked in that husky, sensual voice of his. Her skin was set on fire by the desire in his tone and his effect on her even made her able to ignore the burning glare of Sakura. ''H-Hai," she whispered, inwardly berating herself for enjoying this. This wasn't the first time Sasuke tried to woo her, but all previous encounters hadn't required her to kiss him. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she remembered how much she loved Sasuke's kisses when they had been together. Oh boy. Sakura relinquished her grip on his biceps as she saw what was about to occur, and only stepped back in preparation for the pain that would squeeze at her heart when she would gaze on, helplessly, at the two. Hinata sucked in a bubble of air, pursed her lips, and gripped the edge of the wooden counter with so much force it groaned slightly in response. With lidded eyes, she readied herself for the impending touch of Sasuke's mouth onto hers, and felt the nearing presence of his warmth along with his scent. She was about to inhale a large portion of the oxygen surrounding her when her mid-breath was muffled by the brush of cool lips. Electricity racked her petite body, shooting down to her feet and traversing to the top of her head. Her legs suddenly inherited the traits of the substance of jelly, with their wiggling and instability Oh. God. It was magnificent. Her mind was already wheeling with delusional pleasure. He tasted like a mixture of peppermint and mouthwash and she was already addicted to it. Hinata was sure she was so far off the deep end, that there would be no return. However, when Sasuke attempted to plunge his tongue into her mouth, when he attempted to deepen the kiss, is when she regained her senses.

Regained her morals. Regained the memories of pain this man had caused her. A chiding voice in the back of extinguished the fire Sasuke had set ablaze inside of her. _He broke your heart. And you'll let him just kiss you like this. You'll forgive for everything's he's done to you. Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten your suffering? Do you want to go through all of that again_? She yanked her head back, stopping him and panting for breath. Sasuke was in a likewise state. With scarlet skin, she evaded his piercing and somewhat frustrated glare, and waited patiently for Ino to usher the next male. Sasuke bent down to his ex-girlfriend to murmur lowly,"That's not enough to satisfy me. And you know it." Hinata's knees buckled in embarrassment at his comment. Ino was about to beckon their next customer with an eager finger, when Sasuke spoke before Ino could manage in a peep,"She's supposed to come with me." His dark, masculine voice rang out. Ino, who had previous been urging their next customer and scrutinizing the stack of green bills in their hands, hoping for a generous tip, darted her baby blue gems at Sasuke. "What?" The two other females were in a likewise state of puzzlement.  
"The manager said that, as thanks for my donation, if there was anything I wanted. And I said I wanted _her_." Sasuke tilted his head in the direction of his former girlfriend, who burned a bold shade of rouge, "So he said that if I wanted to, I could take her from this booth and spend the day with her. Which is why I'm here." Hinata was mortified. There was no way she would spend the day with Sasuke. Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! She was trying to move on. And wouldn't sharing some quality time with him _totally_ support her in achieving her goal? No! Besides, Sasuke could be lying, couldn't he? But, there, hanging loosely from his neck was a beige string clipped with a neon green tag. And on the neon green tag, written in bold letters, was: **V.I.P.** Hinata almost cried out when she saw it, instantly recognizing it. It was authentic for she had seen the same ones at the "Volunteer Team" meeting a couple of days ago on some of the most treasured people at the conference. Great. Just great. "How do you not know you're lying?" Ino challenged, propping her hands on her hips. _Yes!_ Hinata inwardly cheered. _Go Ino! Fight for justice! Fight for my freedom!_  
"Ask the manager yourself." The self-assurance in his voice already answered their doubts. Sasuke wasn't known as a liar, and he sounded much too confident to be fibbing."Meanwhile, I'll just be taking her." Sasuke's arm shot out to latch on to the pale Hyuuga, but he was stopped by a determined Ino. She hissed defiantly, "Look, she's our kisser and we just-"  
"I'll double what I gave you." Sasuke impatiently drummed his fingers against the counter, and Ino's jaw unhinged from his proposal. From the wild glitter in Ino's eyes, Hinata grew uncertain of what would be the blonde's response.

She reassured herself repeatedly. Ino wouldn't. She wouldn't. Her best friend wouldn't sell her off to her ex-boyfriend for some money. The Yamanaka knew of her lingering feelings for her ex-boyfriend and Ino would never do such a thing as to just-"Deal." Ino agreed, ogling the check he wrote for her, without even asking for Hinata's approval. Mortification seized the lavender-eyed beauty. Her squeaks of disagreement were deaf to her best friend's ears, and Sasuke clamped his hand down on Hinata's wrist. Without further delay, he dragged her to an intended destination, that she had no clue about. She squealed along the way, petrified, though her feeble protests were drowned out by the comical and triumphant cackles of Ino. Amid the chaos, everyone was ignorantly blissful of the pain-stricken expression twisted on Sakura's face.

* * *

"S-Stop it." Hinata batted Sasuke's palms, which had taken a liking to her hips, away. She was trying desperately hard not to just high-tail it. Ino had ringed her a few moments ago ( Hinata always had her cellphone on her) and confirmed Sasuke's tale. The manager was acting as if she were his property just because she volunteered to help him one day. And now, poor Hinata was stuck in this _situation._ Which, to her, blew. Sasuke had led her to a concession stand, where he had decided to buy her a bag of mini-donuts. The pair was currently seated on a bench, Hinata moderately nibbling on her donuts while her ex-boyfriend kept harassing her. _How did I get here?_ she asked herself, with a resolute sigh. She had been fending off Sasuke's attacks ever since they had rested on the bench. Sasuke scooted from his side of the bench to hers, making Hinata wary and as the Hyuga was just about to scoot to her left ( in efforts to escape her ex-boyfriend) Sasuke's arm grasped her waist and she was slid down to his side. "Uchiha-s-sa-"  
"What did I say about calling me that?" Sasuke snapped. Ever since their break up, Hinata had addressed him in this irritatingly formal manner. In truth, his ex-girlfriend had done it to distance herself from him, because she yearned to build enough barriers between them so that she'd lose her love for him._ Today's going to be a nightmare,_ Hinata mused morbidly. She pushed her mini-donuts to the side, knowing she wouldn't be eating them any time soon. She was dazed out of her thoughts when she felt the caress of wandering fingers stroke her hip, nearing her lower backside..."D-Don't do that!" she shrieked when Sasuke's hands travelled a bit_ too_ far for her tastes.

"Sorry," he chuckled darkly, though his voice held no trace of remorse. His tucked his fingers safely into the palms of his hands, folding them neatly beside his knees. His eyes glazed over her face, admiring her elegant eyebrows, porcelain complexion, subtle cheekbones and rose-bud pink lips. He trailed towards her eyes, longing to see them brim with the undying love that they used to instead of the anxiety pooling inside them. Her long, dark lashes framed the irises of pearly lavender hues delicately, illustrating beauty only seen in books. And her hair, the fountain of rich indigo that sprouted from her scalp, was the finishing cherry on a perfect cake. She was beautiful, and yet, completely unaware of it. He loved that about her. "W-What?" Hinata asked, feeling self-conscious from Sasuke's fraud stare.  
"Nothing," Sasuke retorted vaguely.  
"O-Okay."  
"Did you like it?" Sasuke cryptically inquired, an uneasy tone in his voice.  
"L-Like what?" Hinata replied, her brow wrinkling in confusion.  
"Working at the kissing booth." His voice was as cold as ice.  
"I-It was fine, I-I guess." What was wrong with him? Why was he asking?  
"_Fine_?" Jealousy was raw in his tone. Comprehension dawned upon the Hyuga. So he was jealous. Hinata was uncertain on how to feel about this. Sure, it was flattering, but they weren't together anymore. Should she be annoyed since he was still acting like her boyfriend, even when she made it clear that he wasn't?

At the moment, she wasn't too concerned about it. She was more concerned on how she should respond. A jealous Sasuke was something that should be avoided. While trying to mull on what was the best course of action to take, Hinata was too engrossed in her thoughts to note that Sasuke had dangerously breached the gap of distance between them. His lips were mere inches from her cheek, and if he tilted her head to the side, she would be almost in contact with them. Hinata didn't even realize what was happening until Sasuke steered her chin to face him and rouge suffused on her skin. "Say it." He demanded, his breath mingling with hers. "S-S-Say what?" Hinata mumbled, fearful. They were _way_ too close for comfort.  
"That I'm better than them."  
"B-B-Better t-t-than w-who?"  
"The guys at the kissing booth."  
"I-I c-can't r-reply t-t-o- s-stop!" The female ravenette exclaimed when Sasuke's hands welded themselves to her round hips and drew her body against his; her slender legs dangling off of his lap. Her breasts were squished by the surface of his chest, and she worried any minute now that she would pass out. "Tell me," he whispered, dipping his neck so that he grew closer...and closer...and closer. Hinata was horrified. _He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss me! I have to stop him!_ She, in her haste, turned to the side, so that Sasuke's lips bumped her cheek. Sasuke gnashed his teeth together, frustrated beyond belief. Why was she so uncooperative? Everything he did, she just rejected! Screw being gentle, if she wouldn't let him kiss her, then he'd just do it by force. Her vulnerable neck, unblemished, was tempting him from beneath, and Sasuke descended his lips on the soft expanse of skin. Skimming her neck with his lips, he took his ex-girlfriend by surprise. He even heard her audibly gasp. "Uchiha-s-san, n-no!" she cried, tugging on his dark locks. He leaned his frame forward until Hinata laid beneath him on the bench, and then covered her body with his own. "S-Stop it!" Hinata panted, forbidding herself to succumb to the sensations that were racking her spine. Sasuke continued his assault on her neck. "Say I'm better than them." He hissed.  
"B-But-"  
"Say it. Now." The Uchiha spat, stroking her curves.  
"Y-You're b-better than t-them." Hinata said breathlessly, wanting nothing more but for him to get off of her. Sasuke smugly smirked at her words. "You know, it's very _arousing_ to hear someone say that to you. Especially when they're _underneath_ you."  
Hinata, face flaming, murmured, "C-Can y-you g-get off of m-me?"  
"And if I don't want to?"  
"U-Uchiha-s-san..."  
"I'm kind of enjoying you saying Uchiha-san now. It gives me a thrill."  
"Y-You're intolerable!"  
"You're not. I think you're _much_ more than tolerable." He chuckled.

Hinata was just about to try to wiggle herself free, when she heard a shocked voice utter: "Sasuke?" She, ashamed to be seen in such a compromising position with a member of the opposite sex, stretched to see the person who had spoken. The sight she saw stunned her. It was Sakura, frozen in half-bent stance, mint-green pupils distraught. Sasuke, finally, separated from his ex-girlfriend to acknowledge the person who had decided to just waltz near them and interrupt their moment. Other people had seen them, but the two had been too caught up with each other to notice the outright and skeptical glances from them. The raven-head turned to see Sakura, annoyance already fluttering in his stomach. This was the girl who had ruined everything between him and Hinata. _Obviously_,_ it was all her fault_, a snarky voice said in his mind,_ because she just overpowered and raped you._ _Not like you got wasted and slept with her._ It was true, it was just as much as his fault as it was hers. And so infuriating.  
"Yes?" Sasuke snapped.  
"I-I-" Sakura gulped, fighting to hold back tears. She couldn't believe it had been ten minutes and the two had already started sleeping on a bench together. "I just came to tell you guys that the manager said Sasuke was supposed to spend the day with you, Hinata. It was true. That's all." She thinly smiled. Ino had wished to call Hinata and tell her, but Sakura had volunteered to track down the two heirs and tell them herself. It had all been an excuse just to see what Sasuke and Hinata were doing. And they had been doing exactly what she had feared. "Oh, that's f-fine Sakura-san, b-but Ino just called me a few minutes ago and already told me. Thanks, anyway." Hinata offered a tentative smile, though the Haruno didn't miss the disgust in her lilac orbs. She didn't care though. She only cared for Sasuke. _Stupid Ino-pig_, Sakura thought, her eyebrow twitching.  
"Well, okay then. I'll just go back, then I guess." She gave a fake giggle, eyeing a glaring Sasuke, and was just about to whirl on her heel and head off, when Sasuke took a break from glowering at her to bury his face in the crook of Hinata's neck. He snuggled inside the curve of it, his limbs coiling around hers, and Sakura coughed to clear the knot in her throat. And Hinata, witnessing Sakura's pain, unexpectedly, felt awful. Truly awful. Like it was her who was suffering from the heartache of seeing Sasuke act so smitten around another girl, instead of Sakura. Hinata knew of Sakura's feelings towards her ex-boyfriend, but she had never truly cared for them because her and Sakura had never been friends. But now, seeing her, Hinata understood how Sakura could commit all the actions she had committed.

Being rejected by your love so many times, how could you not despise the one person who held their affections? Losing your only chance to be with them because of some newcomer who made them fall in love with so easily, when it had been what you strived and dreamed of your entire life, how could you not expect some resentment? And now, thinking of Sasuke and how he had broken their relationship because of some one-night stand, how could Hinata let him hug her? Or kiss her? Or make Sakura even more distressed than she already was? How could she just allow him to coddle her in such a way, when he had caused her so much grief, so much pain? What type of person was she? Tears forming at the edges of her opalescent stones, Hinata wrenched herself free from Sasuke and stood up, all the while blinking rapidly to clear her clouded vision."Uchiha-san and Sakura-san, have a nice day." Hinata choked out. She couldn't do this anymore. She didn't want to deal with Sasuke or Sakura, she just wanted to spend alone time with herself without someone shrouding over her, judging her every decision "I quit." She knew that if she had spoken anymore her voice would crack, so she had settled for the two simple words. She stormed off, almost sobbing. A pregnant pause followed. Sorrow was truly a damper on an atmosphere. Sasuke's feet were glued to the floor, his brain repeatedly flashing him the image of the expression of utter despair on her face. Feelings only his ex-girlfriend managed to cause bubbled inside of him. He should have been less aggressive. Sakura was the first one to recover from Hinata's outburst. The Hyuga was the reason behind Sasuke banishing the pinkette and his other fan girls into the chambers of rejection. Recognizing opportunity when it strikes, she mustered up all her seduction skills. "Ne, Sasuke-kuuun..." Sakura purred, batting her mascara-laden eyelashes coyly. She jutted out her nonexistent chest subtly, slyly slithering closer to him. A thick clot of bile clogged Sasuke's throat. He was revolted he ever engaged in sexual activities with her. Not that he remembered anything from their last one-night stand, since alcohol could also induce amnesia, thankfully. "I could be your 'entertainment' for the rest of the day, if you'd like." Sakura cooed.  
"No thanks," he slung his leather jacket over his shoulder. Guilt churned his stomach in the most unpleasant of ways. He regretted the day he betrayed the Hyuga heiress. He should have banned alcohol from his system years ago. Fortunately, he abandoned the wretched liquid after his separation with Hinata. Of course, it made handling his depression even harder, as he usually drowned his sorrows and problems in sake. Not that he'd ever return to consuming liquor. It was partially the cause of his infidelity.

He had intended to win Hinata back by relentlessly ravishing her, but it seemed he only managed to widen the emotional gap of distance between them. Perhaps...perhaps he should just give up. She...she deserved better than him...but, but he didn't care. He loved her. However, maybe that was why he didn't deserve her. Because he was selfish. And Hinata was selfless. And he had already damaged her heart. It would be the best to let her free, wouldn't it? No, he was a Uchiha; Uchihas always obtained what they desired. And, as he had stated, he was selfish. And didn't care. Grunting in frustration, he pursued the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Every bone in Sakura's body stilled into shock. He had run after...after..._her_. She knew because it had been impossible to miss the pure glimmer of determination in his corvine irises. No! Why? Sakura loved him! Truly loved him! If he ever betrayed her in any shape or form, she would be heartbroken, but she would forgive him. _Why? Why don't you love me, Sasuke? What does she have that I can't provide? What makes her so special? Why...Why can't you love me?_. Did he think every time he shrugged her off, it didn't hurt? Didn't affect her? Did he not realize how hard it was to bounce back up each time he pushed her down? She wasn't merely infatuated with him like his other fan girls, she cared for him. More. Than. Anyone. She used to dream she'd be the girl he'd commit himself to. The one female he'd fall in love with.

That was what she told herself each time she'd spotted him with another. Convince herself. That all changed when he began to date Hinata. He never, ever pursued a relationship with any girl. Of course, the pink-haired Haruno had recognized the new threat. However, she had persuaded herself to believe it would fall apart. That Sasuke would just use her for _physical_ needs and then abandon her like the rest. That had been a lie. A very sweet lie. Everyone knew Sasuke and Hinata had never done anything more than just kissing, for a purity ring still shone on the latter's finger.

A few days of dating manifested itself into weeks, then months. Before she knew it, Sasuke had fallen in love. With. Someone. Else. The pain pierced her heart and stabbed it with its oh-so-very-sweet irony. Sasuke fell head-over-heels for the one broad who at first hadn't even been interested in him, the pale-skinned Hyuga had been infatuated with Naruto. She seemingly got over her crush and developed a liking for Sasuke. Which, over time, progressed into love. And Sakura had to watch this all unfold with a bitter anguish. She came to hate Hinata. Loath Hinata. Despise Hinata. Detest Hinata. Her very name burned her core, spiking grotesque feelings. No, she wouldn't lose to the Hyuga brat. She refused to. Sasuke should have always been hers. Hadn't she cared for him the longest? Blinking away translucent pearls brimming inside her emerald gems, she followed in chase of her one true love._ I'll win you over, Sasuke._

No. Matter. What.

* * *

_Whore. That one word describes me perfectly_, Hinata thought. Who allowed their ex-boyfriends to kiss them? Especially after they cheated on them?_ I'm a huge whore_, Hinata continued her onslaught of demoralization. Tears streaming from her pupiless pools, she gazed out on the carnival from above. She was on the roof of a small building, her chosen place of solitude. Children with tuffs of cotton-candy were easy to identify, boyfriends purchasing dolls for their girlfriends, heart-warming. Until she reminisced about how Sasuke used to always shoot the bulls-eye and snatch her adorable plushies. No. She needed to move on. She chuckled cynically. Who was she kidding? She'd never get over him! It had been two months since she broke up with him and here she was, crying over him. Again. Sometimes, she wondered how she even became his girlfriend. She had never particularly liked him and she had thought he was a heartless jerk. Playing with girls' emotions like that. Of course, Sasuke had been interested in her. She was sure he was interested in anything that was female, but he had once told her she was beautiful. She scoffed at that, though maybe she was regarded as ''hot'' to the opposite gender, since she had been lavished with their attention many times in the past. And when the Uchiha heir had continuously hit on her, along the way, her initial dislike twisted into affection. And when Naruto confessed he never viewed her as anything more than a friend, when she had finally gathered enough courage to express how she felt about him, Sasuke had been the one to comfort her. About a month and half after, when her feelings for Naruto had significantly diminished, Sasuke admitted he had comforted her that day because he liked her. A. Lot.

And that he was tired of being in the friend-zone. And that the only reason he ever befriended her was because he wanted to her to grow close to him, so that they could become something more. Hinata recalled fainting on him the moment his words had sunk in. After a few ill-natured misunderstandings, her and Sasuke got involved in a romantic relationship. It had been great. Their relationship consisted of few fights and heated chemistry. Though Hinata only trusted Sasuke enough to spend the night with him after one year of their relationship, even then only permitting a few kisses and some cuddling as precautions, even though Sasuke admitted he loved her on their fifth month anniversary. Ah, their fifth month anniversary. One of the most happiest and changing events of their entire relationship. It had been a frosty night, the one that marked their fifth month together, and after Sasuke had brought her to a private ice rink, teaching her how to skate, he had led her to a romantic cabin with a warm hearth. And there, while she had been sipping on some hot chocolate, sprawled onto her boyfriend's lap, and occasionally pecking him on the lips, he had confessed.

She still could envision herself, gazing at his eyes in curiosity after an especially passionate kiss, because his usually apathetic orbs were now a haze of emotions. They were glistening in this foreign and deep fashion, almost as if he were experiencing such an intense emotion that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. She had noted this same expression on his face in the past couple of weeks before, and she had been meaning to question him about it, yet always forgot to. And then, his voice, as smooth as velvet, whispered sincerely, "I love you, Hinata." Come to think of it, she recalled fainting on him that time too. The worst memory she had of their relationship, was the fight they had that had led Sasuke to betray her. It had centered on her friendship with Kiba, and it had occurred after they had forcibly attended a party hosted by a certain golden-haired Uzumaki. It had kept constantly popping up in conversations between them before that, and sometimes led to irritation, but it had never escalated to the level that it had that day. Her boyfriend had stormed out on her, wandering off to who-knows-where to indulge in some heavy sake.

Sakura had entered the picture and...well...Hinata hated even thinking about what had happened. She'd never forget her heartbreak that day when she twisted his doorknob and creaked it open, only to stare on in horror as she saw a head of pink hair poking through his sheets. Rage had fueled her and she had screamed at Sasuke, something she never did, and concluded their relationship on the spot. She had been devastated and Ino had bought her gallons of ice cream to sooth her heartbreak. Several boys requested for her company to events after that and she always refused because she didn't want to involve herself in a relationship and emotionally cheat on the person. Besides, Sasuke was dead-set on rekindling their old flame. The wind dried the liquid tainting her cheeks and her skin sparkled. She looked tragically beautiful.

* * *

Sasuke caught a glimpse of midnight-blue locks in a crowd of people. He bustled through the mass of bodies, a flash of familiar dark sneakers catching his eye. He lost sight of her after that, until a figure curled up on the top of a small building sparked his hope. Hinata loved heights. _The air always manages to clear my head_, she had told him once. He entered the building, mounting a flight of stairs and climbing a ladder. He reached a hole at the top of a ceiling, unscrewed its lock and from the floor of the roof a head of spiky locks protruded On top of the roof, Hinata had her knees tucked under her chin and was facing forward, completely unaware of the male behind her. Sasuke cleared his throat to make his presence known. She squealed in surprise obviously startled by his intrusion. "C-Can I h-help you, U-Uchiha-san?" she squeaked.  
"Yes, first you can stop calling me 'Uchiha-san'. Second, you can stop resisting me. Third, you can forgive me. But something tells me none of my requests will be met. "N-No, they won't." Hinata mumbled.  
"Why did you run off like that?"  
She grimaced,"U-Uchiha-san, that's n-none of your business "  
"I believe since I invested my money and time, it is. Could you stop with the Uchiha-san?"  
"I d-didn't like working at the kissing booth and no, I can't stop." Muscular limbs suddenly encircled her torso and Hinata was twirled around until she was facing the warm body of her ex-boyfriend. _Oh God, not this again._ She was pressed erotically against him. Blood circulated throughout her cheeks."You're so fuckin hot, you know that," Sasuke murmured seductively. The colour on her skin darkened.  
"And cute too," the male ravenette added, observing her expression. "Sometimes, when I see you," his tone dropped to a conspirational whisper," I just want to screw the _fuck_ out of you." The Hyuga heiress' face soon resembled a blood-soaked, flaming tomato. She didn't want to hear about his inner desires. If Sasuke kept this up, she was certain would faint."S-Sasuke, don't t-talk like that!" Hinata piped up, flushing scarlet.  
"Oh, so it's Sasuke now. Should have done this a long time ago."  
"E-Eh? N-N-No! Sasuke, j-just stop!"

* * *

"Oh, so it's Sasuke now. Should have done this a long time ago."  
"E-Eh? N-N-No! Sasuke, j-just stop!" one more piece of Sakura's heart chipped off. Sasuke was hugging Hinata, embracing her as if she were a precious jewel. _Why won't he ever hold me like that?_ This is where her love had unknowingly led her to. Led her to suffer even more pain. The two were so enthralled with each other, they didn't even note the figure behind them. But it was time to reveal herself. She couldn't bear to see anymore of this torture. She swallowed a lump of air the size of a tub and coughed discreetly. She caught the attention of the two in front of her, one of them blushing several shades of auburn, and the other other flashing her a look of irritation. Hinata wiggled out of his embrace and blushed violently. Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes at Sakura in annoyance,"How did you find us? No, don't answer that. What do you want?" Sasuke spat. She absorbed his resentment like a sponge, reminding herself she wouldn't be deterred by his hostility, because she loved him that much. "Sasuke-kun, I came here to inform you that since Hinata quit, I guess I'll just spend the day with you."  
"Tch. You're annoying. I already told you no." Sasuke said coldly.

Ouch. She could hear her heart cracking, breaking into even more shattered pieces. She watched the way the coldness in his eyes morphed into the warmth when he glanced at...at the Hyuga **bitch**_**.** I hate the word annoying. Actually, I hate a lot of things. Like how Ino-pig isn't my best friend anymore. Never thought I'd miss her. I hate how much I love Sasuke; all he's ever done for me is cause pain and...I hate Hinata. She's the reason I'm like this. The reason why Ino-pig isn't my friend anymore. The reason why Sasuke **never**, **ever** gave me a chance...God, I even hate myself...so then, why? Why can't I hate Sasuke? Why can't I hate the one person who deserves my hatred the most? Why can't I stop loving him? _She almost chuckled._ Like** that** __would ever happen._ She'd never stop! All she ever wished for, hoped for, asked for was for him to love her back! She'd do anything if he requited her feelings! No, scratch that, she'd do anything for him. Even if he never felt the same way about her. All she ever yearned for was for him to at least consider the oh-so-gasp-worthy possibility of loving her. She wasn't asking to be his wife, just a chance to show him how much she cared for him! _Look at me_, Sakura inwardly screamed, the torturous, achingly feeling of unrequited love, seizing her for the millionth time._ I'm right here!_ Hinata peered at Sakura with sympathy. Love could be so blinding, even to the purest of souls.

She shyly smiled, pleased by her poetic train of thought. Sasuke clasped their hands together and she blushed madly. Stealing another glance at Sakura, she inched further away from him. He inched closer. Further. Closer. Further. Closer. He grew weary of the game and pounced on her like she was a piece of meat. Hinata's cheeks burned bright in embarrassment and she screwed her delicate eyelids shut. Sakura witnessed her own heart breaking - once again- at the scene unfolding before her very eyes. Her vision blurred and she dashed for the small hole drilled on top of the roof. He'd never love her. He never loved her. He would never love her. What a fool she was for falling in love with him. He was so beautiful. So, so perfect in her perspective. She had wanted to obtain the perfection, laying in her view. Grasp it with her own hands. He loved the Hyuga. He would always love the Hyuga. She saw that now. And it only worsened the ache in her heart. Finally escaping the imprisonment of the roof, she descended downstairs, quickly rushing past employees who were supervising some children playing board games, and slumped in a desolate corner. And there...huddled in a dark corner...Sakura...wept.

* * *

Hinata stepped tentatively backwards and Sasuke stepped simultaneously forward. Wobbling on her ankle, she tripped and landed head first onto him. He wasted no time in snuggling closer to her. His face rested in the curtain of her silky hair and she flushed beet red. No, no more of this abuse. She needed to set the law straight. Guilt flooded through her veins, remembering Sakura and the pure look of sorrow that had struck her beautiful features when she dashed off. Hinata had rose to her feet after that, about to follow the poor girl before Sasuke had resumed his ministrations. Sucking in a deep breath, she said sternly,"Sasuke, stop." She was a bit taken aback by the undeniable hint of authority in her voice and her heart swelled in pride.  
"Stop what?" His voice was muffled by the veil of her hair.  
"Hugging me."  
"What's wrong with me hugging you?" he murmured.  
"I don't like it." Hinata's confidence soared.  
"I do." Sasuke mumbled.  
"Sasuke..." The warning tone layered in her voice was strangely sexy.  
"Will you spend the rest of day with me?" He immediately switched topics.  
"E-Excuse me?" a familiar pink tinged her cheeks.  
"You know, for the rest of the carnival. Like you were supposed to."  
"Sasuke, no." Her voice was firm.  
He switched tactics,"You volunteered for the carnival. Your job is to spend the day with me. Do you really want to let them down?"  
"N-No, but..."  
"I swear I won't try anything again." Manipulation was a deceptive tool indeed.  
She tensed,"Sasuke..."  
"Just for the rest of the day. Is a little time too much to ask?"_ He's right. I'm supposed to spend the day with him...and...and I'm bailing._ Guilt twinged her spirit. _I'm bailing on Ino...But how can I just spend my day with Sasuke. He's my ex-boyfriend. The one I'm still hung up on. The one that cheated on me...  
_**You don't have to forgive the guy**, an admonishing voice uncannily identical to Ino's yapped at her from the recesses of her mind. **Just go on rides with him and have fun. Besides, Sasuke just said he wouldn't try anything and how bad can one day at a carnival with your ex-boyfriend be? Can't get any worse than having to make out with him, right?  
**_True. But Sakura...  
_**Sakura's already seen you guys. The damage has already been done. Let it go. And besides, do you think Sakura cares about you? No, so stop worrying about her.**_  
__Also true_. Wondering how Ino had invaded her thoughts, she gave in,"F-Fine."  
"Good."  
"Sasuke?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why is your cellphone so pointy?"  
"Cellphone?" His cellphone was in his back pocket. How could Hinata even feel it?  
"Yes, your cellphone keeps poking my thighs." Comprehension dawned upon him. Cellphone? Cellphone! Sasuke began to chuckle. She thought that was his cellphone? Hinata was the epitome of innocence. "Sasuke, it's not funny." His laughter was enriching. She could feel the vibrations drumming inside his chest. She shifted herself and her damn curves were now practically stimulating all of Sasuke's male hormones to flip her on her backside and take it from there._ If only we weren't on a rooftop..._His ''cellphone'' got even pointier at the possibility. He gritted his teeth. "Hinata?"  
"Yes?"  
"Trust me, that's not my cellphone. It's my..."  
"S-S-S-Sasuke!"

* * *

"Sit down or else you're going to kill yourself," Sasuke tugged on the hem of her navy blue dress - matching correspondently with her luscious hair - and she reluctantly obeyed. They were riding the ferris wheel, Hinata's recommendation, and he had used the time to appraise her wear. Her garments were more revealing than she preferred, he knew, for, if not for Ino, Hinata would sport something more unflattering than a plaid blanket. She claimed it was because she found baggy bundles of cloth comfortable, but Sasuke liked to admire her creamy, slender legs, and large bosom, along with her shapely figure. And in the knee-length dress, it was easier.

He wondered how it would feel to have that sculpted, perfect body underneath him..."I like looking out on the city," she pouted, snapping him out of his unchaste thoughts. Sasuke gulped. His eyes were fixated onto her. Hinata's current expression was adorable. Her lower lip was jutting out in a tempting manner and she was widening her eyes at him. God, he needed to regain some self-control. Usually, whenever she pulled that face, he'd kiss her until his wanton was satisfied, but he couldn't do that. He promised her he wouldn't try anything and they weren't together any more. The familiar pain of remorse struck his heart. "You can't look out on the city if you're dead," he preached.  
"I'll be a ghost."  
"How would you be a ghost? Ghosts are supposed to be scary. You'd just be a cute one." Sasuke smirked smugly at her rapidly coloring face. He loved making her blush, as her innocence was so fun to tease.  
"I can be scary," she puffed her cheeks out indignantly. _Control, control, control,_ he repeated the words over and over in his head. "No, you can't."  
"Boo." She tried to spook him.  
"Pitiful." He leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his neck.  
"You're impossible to scare Sasuke. You're already the scariest person on the planet." Their carriage elevated higher.  
"Are you insulting me?"  
"Maybe," she teased. He sighed in bliss. This moment made it seem as if they were still Konoha University's Cutest Couple. If he managed to woo his ex-girlfriend, perhaps that would be the case again. Yes, he would definitely make her swoon for him at the end of the day. Already, they were getting along pretty well.

He could maybe even sneak in a kiss or two if he was lucky. He was still longful to finish their ''session''. Forget making out; what he would do to her if she only let him...graphic images entered his mind...He was rattled out of his perverse daydreams when their carriage creaked unusually.  
"What happened?" she asked nervously. She peaked outside the window to view that the entire ferris wheel froze. Out of all the suspended cars the upright wheel chose, theirs was the one at the pinnacle of the rotating structure. Hinata peeked at the people who had also boarded the ferris wheel, and she could see that they were panicking in her peripheral vision. She bit her lip in response to the chilling ominous feeling hanging in the atmosphere."We're stuck," Sasuke answered stoically. How could he remain so indifferent in this type of situation? "We're gonna die. I know it. We're all gonna die," she rose to her feet and began to suddenly, nerve-wrackingly pace back and forth."What do you mean we're going to die? Hinata, I thought you weren't afraid of heights." "Heights? I'm not afraid of heights. This happened to me before. I was on the ferris wheel when I was twelve with my mom and this little kid decided to jump out when the ferris wheel got stuck. He was impatient the entire time and his mom was with us. We all thought nothing of it until he said he couldn't wait any more and just jumped out. His mom screamed and we couldn't do anything. Turns out the boy wasn't completely sane. Kaa-san told me not to let one experience affect me. That's why I kept riding the ferris wheel. Now, I regret it." She finished her explanation ruefully._ It's gonna happen again...I know it is ...and this time I don't even have Kaa-san with me._ Sasuke frowned grimly and bristled at the story. "Hinata, that was years ago-"  
"Sasuke, promise me you won't jump out." It was an irrational fear, yet she needed his confirmation to sooth her.  
"Hinata, I'm not cra-"  
"Promise?" She gave him the same eyes puppies use to gain a treat and Sasuke dug his nails into the palms of his hands to restrain himself. He tried to reason with himself. He couldn't do anything to her _here_. They were in a _ferris wheel_. "Promise," Sasuke patted her head comfortingly. The insane boy who leaped off the ferris wheel had haunted her and she had and still hated that day. She had recovered from her trauma, after all it had been three years, but the ferris wheel never stopped while she was riding it again, until now. She worried she would suffer an anxiety attack. She needed comfort...and Sasuke was the only person there to provide it. Fine, she had no choice. To say the least, the Uchiha heir was surprised when his ex-girlfriend crawled into his lap without warning and delved her face into his chest. His heart pounded erratically and he inhaled and exhaled to calm the rapid palpitations. Hinata already felt at ease, it seemed her ex-boyfriend still effected her in the same way. There was and had been no blushing, for her scare rid her temporarily of her shyness and she had acted on instinct.

He shifted and laid down horizontally on the seat, and she accommodated to the new position. Her legs were intertwined with his and the steady puffs of warmth on his ribcage assured him she was living. He raked his fingers through the strands of her dark raven hair, smirking joyously. Perhaps it was a bit wrong to take advantage of her emotional state, but he'd use any excuse - no matter how slimy - to hold her in his arms again. He prayed to Kami to prolong the malfunction of the ferris wheel. "Sasuke?" Hinata's breath warmed his skin and tickled him slightly. "Yes?"  
"Do - do you l-like Sakura-san?" Her voice was a bit muffled because her face was still glued to his chest, though her ex-boyfriend could still make out her words with a small amount of difficulty. The curiosity had been gnawing at her for two months and she wanted - no, needed - to know the truth. Since their break up, she had continuously pondered if his betrayal derived from the effects of sake or a secret liking towards the pink-haired Haruno. After all, Sakura was incredibly beautiful. The scenario invoked enough courage for her to ask. His muscles contracted and it was obvious that the cause wasn't natural. "Why do you ask?"  
"Curious. It helps to distract me too." That was half the truth. She was hugging him because his warmth was easing her discomfort. That was what truly distracted her. "Well, no. We were friends once, but she changed." Sasuke said blankly. His tone was the one always used when he was being honest. Good, she breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys were friends once?" She was never informed about this piece of information. However, it didn't waver the fragile trust she had built with him...She relied on her instincts and it was telling her that he was still speaking the truth. Though she was intrigued."Ya, with the Dobe. That's why he's infatuated with her. He's always been infatuated with her, actually. And she was infatuated with me, and I in turn didn't like anybody. Now that I think about it, it was a screwed up love triangle." Oh, that did explain Naruto's blatant shows of affection for Sakura, something that had used to stir jealousy within her.  
"Oh, I know what you mean. Shikamaru-san is into Ino and Temari-san, but he's so confused."  
"That lazy ass? I thought he was daydreaming too much to think about girls."  
"Ne, Sasuke don't be mean. I want Ino to be happy though, so I plan on sending Temari-san back to Suna on a one-way ticket," she giggled.  
"And I'm the mean one? I don't plot to leave a person deserted in their hometown because I want my friend to be happy."  
"Just kidding. I am going to set them up though. Tell Shikamaru-san I need help with my math and tell Ino the exact same thing. Then, I won't show up. Ino will be so happy," she said kindly.  
"Tch, personally I don't care as long as he doesn't take an interest in you." Sasuke stated. The tips of her ears burned a bold shade of red.  
"S-Sasuke, don't say things like that! We're n-not together anymore!" Hinata exclaimed hotly.  
"I'm just being honest. I would get jealous if another guy hit on you. Probably castrate him." He spoke with an eerie seriousness.  
"W-Well, you shouldn't. I w-wouldn't mind if another girl hit on you." She lied. Her blood boiled with jealousy each time she chanced upon the sight of a catty female flirting with her ex-boyfriend, though since it occurred everyday she had learned to control and conceal her emotions. She added,"Although, almost every girl already does." She had improved to the point where nobody could tell she was fibbing. Her natural innocence deceived even the brightest of minds, but this was only after she had acquired the skill of manipulating her harmless countenance to her own benefit; Ino playing a big role in this advantageous change. Everyone had always been able to tell if she was lying before, but now they all believed that she was always speaking the truth, with the exception of her best friend."Really?" Sasuke was reluctant to believe her  
."Yes."  
"That bugs me." Even his keen interpretation didn't detect the dishonesty in her voice. Did her lack of jealousy mean her feelings for him had diminished? His hadn't. Truthfully, they probably only strengthened from his wanton."Sasuke, gomen for...um...yelling at you."  
"You mean..."  
"Hai. I got kinda scary." Hinata confessed. She meant her fury-filled chaos the day she had skulked inside his room, and found him lying in bed with a jade-eyed fan girl. She was always remorseful for practically making Sakura and Sasuke go temporarily deaf.  
"Kinda? You were frightening," he remarked.  
"Told you I could be a ghost," she replied perkily._ I haven't realized how much I've missed Sasuke. Not just his kisses and hugs, but his company...his presence._  
**Who says you can't have that?**  
_No, it's you again! Go away! Shoo! I don't need your advice!_  
**You're the one arguing with yourself.**  
_I-I...you're right._  
**Anyways, who says you can't spend time with Sasuke anymore?  
**_Because he cheated on me!_  
**I meant as a friend.**  
_Oh...well...I don't know. Maybe because I'm trying to get over him. And obviously, spending time with him would **totally** help! _Hinata thought sarcastically_._**  
****In the past two months, have you've been spending a lot of time with him?**  
_No...  
_**And have you gotten over him?  
**_No, but-  
_**No buts**. **Your first plan didn't work, why don't you try another one?**  
_You're telling me to become his friend?_**  
****Bingo!  
**_But- but I can't!_  
**Why not?**  
_Because that'll make everything worse!_  
**Okay, so maybe if you at least forgive him, I'm not saying go out with him or anything, but be on amiable terms with him, then that would help. He'd stop hitting on you, you'd slowly start to let go of him-**  
_Wait! Who said he stopped hitting on me?_  
**Duh, friends don't hit on each other. That's just wrong.  
**_But-  
_**Ask him to be your friend!**  
_But-_  
**Ask him to be your friend!**  
_Fine, stop nagging me! _"Guess so. Hinata, I'm sorry for..." He was implying he was apologetic about his infidelity.  
"I know Sasuke, this must be the twentieth time. You know, if you want..." she trailed off uncertainly. **Do it! Ask him to be your friend!** The voice urged Hinata.  
Sasuke's heart beated with hope. "...we could be friends," she finished. And plummeted in disappointment.  
"No, Hinata what I really want is to-" He was about to spill his guts and yes, _grovel_ for a second chance, when the carriage rumbled back to life. "It's fixed." Hinata said jubilantly. She bounced off of him and peered out the glass window. His body felt empty and cold without the essence of her existence on top of him. She had matched his figure so perfectly. He sighed and resumed sitting in a vertical position, gazing at the beautiful lady beside him with endearment. "We're coming down," she shook her legs in excitement. He rolled his charcoal orbs. She was so childish, it was refreshing. "Oh, Sasuke what is it you wanted to say earlier?" her lips twitched in an encouraging manner. He considered conveying everything he felt towards her in the briefest way possible. After all, he wasn't a man of many words. The carriage halted to a stop. It was now or never. He could do this. With a sharp intake of air, he dead panned, "I love you."

...

Quiet...eerily quiet. It was so quiet the drop of a pin would've been a racket. It seemed as if time froze with the sudden emphasis of every breath of air that the two consumed and each second spent gazing at each other. _Why isn't she saying anything? It couldn't have been such a big deal; it's not like I was hiding it. God, why isn't she saying anything? _Panic was devouring at Sasuke's insides. It seemed as if it were taking her forever to respond. Hinata's mouth formed a small 'o' and she lidded and open her eyes repeatedly. Sasuke was waiting impatiently for _something_ when the carriage door flew open. "Sorry for troubling you youngsters. Had a little problem back there. Everything's all fine and dandy now." An employee with a southern accent said giddily. He was a stout man, middle-aged and bursting in the official Konoha Carnival Worker's Uniform. He bowed and gestured for them to leave. The Uchiha heir glared menacingly at the male, miffed at him for ruining a tender moment. Hinata, still stunned, stumbled out and he dutifully followed. They ambled aimlessly around for a while, the entire time his voice urging him to break the deafening silence. He finally gathered enough courage,"What do you want to do now?" he asked casually, as if he hadn't told her he loved her mere minutes ago.

It shouldn't have been that surprising, he had told her countless times in the past. Of course, their relationship status had been drastically different from the one they shared now. He dreamily recalled her admitting she loved him too on their eight month anniversary. He had been expecting it, since the month after his confession, she had begun to make several attempts to say the three forbidden words to him. He had found it hilarious, especially the one time she wasn't even able to mutter the gibberish and unintelligible words ''gitchie gitchie goo'', an infamous quote from the chorus of a song, derived from one of Hinata's favourite childhood shows, Phineas and Ferb. He remembered eating popcorn and watching that exact episode late at night after a movie marathon, and Sasuke wished even more he could change the day he mistrusted her. He didn't even remember what they had argued about (it was all a big blur) but what he did know was that he was the one to blame. He was always the one to blame, since his kind ex-girlfriend was incapable of hurting a fly. "Um, Sasuke...d-did you hear me? There's a line up over there. It's pretty big. Would you like to go?" she fidgeted under his lustful gaze. "Fine." Sasuke strode to the large line of people and she kept up with him in fast paces. He was so tall, she practically needed to jog in order to match his speed. She blushed as she thought of how he said ''I love you'', it sounded like the most beautiful music in the world to her. She loved him too. She just couldn't forgive him. His betrayal was too terrible and she never wanted to experience the painful ordeal of heartbreak again. But that still didn't mean she couldn't dream...a venomous voice sliced through her romantic musings: _**Stupid girl, it spat. Do you really think he loves you? He had sex with someone else because you refused to. He just wants you in his bed. He waited one year and seven months to get in your pants and when he realized you planned on staying a virgin, he ran to a girl who could please him. You're an idiot for ever believing him. Look at you, you're just another toy to him. Pathetic. Everyone was right about you, you're, you're weak.**** Just like you're father said**_. Hinata pushed the hateful voice to the back of her mind, the voice that always haunted her ever since her father shunned her. However, its words, dripping with poison, still lingered.

Did Sasuke truly love her? He said he did, but he was a heart-breaker A man of many women. What did he see in her? She was a shy, meek weakling, unable to manage to have even her own father praise her. He couldn't love her. What would compel a man like him to? She...she was the disgrace of her family. The lousy heir who didn't even deserve her own birthright. How could she have been so blind? How could she have ever convinced herself that Uchiha Sasuke...**_Uchiha Sasuke_ **had fallen for her? But...did that mean all those months together, all those times he had said 'I love you ' had all been a lie? Had she just been another fan girl to him, a fan girl who had been just a bit more challenging than the rest? The very thought tore at her soul. Yet...she had to face the truth. Had Sasuke cheated on her before that fateful day? Had his little ''escapade'' with Sakura been one in a series that she had been blind to? It was a horrific, horrific theory, one she didn't want to believe, but it was logical and made sense. Was Sasuke still trying to do this to her now? Was this why he had spent the last two months chasing after her, because he wished for some form of entertainment, some sign that he had the chance to strip her of her virginity and walk out on her? A light lantern of hatred shone inside of her and her eyes sparkled with the tears of heartbreak. Fine, if he all he yearned for was sex, all he viewed her as was his little toy, then she would show him. No more tears would be wasted on this...this scoundrel. She would not let him lay one of his deceptively devilish fingers on her. She would end his sick game by the end of the day, and then she would come out on top as the victor. After all, she now had learned his sadistic strategy. Sasuke was a liar. A. Liar. Though, she, herself, was worse than Sasuke:

For. Hinata. Was. Foolishly. In. Love.

* * *

More tears streamed down the tanned cheeks of Haruno Sakura. _Sasuke, why?_ she sniffled. She reminisced about all their memories together. Even back then she had liked him romantically, though he had regarded and still regarded her as his childhood friend. But back then, it had been just a childish crush. Oh, how she wished she could rewind time and alter it so that she wouldn't fall for him. Ya right, even if that was possible, she probably still would. After his parents died and his brother abandoned him, Sasuke manifested into a two-timing weasel, though her love for him only grew. Her, Sasuke, companions as kids, thanks to the fact their parents were the owners of Haruno Healing Industries and Sharingan Corporations. Or, in Sasuke's case, used to be. Oh, how could she forget about Naruto? His father, the former president, died along with his wife because of a successful assassination attempt. His dead mom and dad were the reason Naruto was accepted in any schools, the child of the most righteous leader of the Fire Country desired by all schools, even though he was a failure when it came to education.

The knuckle-head was still a moron, yet Sakura possessed a begrudging fondness for his idiotic ways. Not that she could ever feel the same way about him the way he felt about her, which is why she ended their friendship, though the baka still chased after her. It was sweet in a way, but highly annoying when she was trying to win the love of another. And the fact it was his best friend, was most likely agonizing for Naruto. They were still friends, due to Naruto's persistence, but she made sure to keep her distance. She knew the all-too-familiar ache of unrequited love...another image of a person encroached upon her mind and she banished the lovely face of the Hyuga heiress from her brain. That wench ruined everything. Sakura had cut off her connections with Ino in hopes she would conquer the heart of Konoha's Heartthrob, yet Hinata just wedged her way into everyone's life and seduced Sasuke. She desperately wished Hinata had never transferred from Suna to Konoha, or just had never attended Konoha University. Hinata. She stole Ino and Sasuke, even Naruto liked her, though merely as a friend. Boys at the university would lavish her with gifts because of her beauty.

Ugh, Sakura personally thought she was hideous. Okay, not really, but she wasn't so pretty. Okay, maybe she was, but appearance wasn't everything. That slut was probably lulling Sasuke under her spell, pretending to act pure and virgin when the girl was probably a promiscuous whore. And then, her inner self, the violent, snappish one who truly expressed how she thought asked a dangerous question..._Wait, if I can't have Sasuke, then why can Hinata? Here I am wallowing in self-pity, while that manipulative Hyuga brat is enchanting him with her with her temptress ways. Hinata isn't so innocent. She isn't kind. She's a **bitch**_. And Sakura would tear her to bits. The Haruno wanted Sasuke to be happy, but she didn't believe in letting the person you cherished be happy with someone else. People who said that were morons. They didn't know the true meaning of love. If you truly loved a person, you wouldn't ever be content with watching them adore another, while you just rotted in misery. It was irrelevant how happy they are, you would still be forlorn. Sakura snapped out of her sulking. She staggered and stood up, stalking towards the area where her allies, whom she knew would assist her, were gathered. A brilliant plan bloomed from the despairing recesses of her mind and she smiled in anticipated triumph.

Hinata. Was. Dead. Meat.

* * *

"This is the ''Lovers Canal'', and we're not lovers. S-Sasuke, you saw the sign earlier, didn't you?" Hinata asked accusingly, cursing herself for stuttering, a sign of her vulnerability and mousiness. The accusation made sense since the flock of figures in front of them when they had patiently waited in line had blocked her view, courtesy of her short height. Sasuke towered over her and this was probably the cause of his sly smirking. Sadistic bastard. Naruto's nickname fitted him so much more than he would ever know. "Maybe." His obsidian oculars gleamed mischievously and she refrained from gagging. Being this close to him made her nauseous. He was a repulsive fiend. The fact he had deceived her was infuriating. Ironically though, the rush of rage she was experiencing was exhilarating. Pertaining back to the situation at hand, she couldn't do anything about it now. Their canoe was already floating and she couldn't back out now. She should have known something was up, it explained all couples in front of them earlier. Sasuke gingerly stepped inside the canoe, offering her a callous hand and she ignored the gesture, cautiously plopping down inside the row-boat herself. He cocked an eyebrow in question, but remained silent. Grabbing paddles, Hinata and Sasuke propelled the light boat into the tunnel.

Blackness swallowed them.

It was dark, though a bit of light seeped though from the cracks of the multiple archways and Hinata could see Sasuke dimly. A soft romantic lullaby echoed and the distinct sound of a violin played through. Ugh, Sasuke was the last person she wanted to ride the ''Lovers Canal'' with. The water splashed their wooden manufactured structure, and she recklessly dipped her paddle in the clear fluid. He entangled their legs together and she kicked the vile things away. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, his neutral tone disturbing. What was he, a robot? Couldn't he ever express human emotions? She drew her lips in a tight line and uncharacteristically scowled. She wasn't going to let this asshole touch her. "I'll take that as a yes. What did I do?" he inquired curiously. She puffed and continued exercising her arms, the repeated motions straining her biceps. "Silent treatment, huh? You are really childish." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Why that arrogant little - her train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the feel of his lips against hers. Now, Hinata usually would've been stunned, confused, and a bit bashful. But she was seething, her anger a torn hood ripping at the seams and Sasuke had just loosened the last thread. _What? So he lies to me about not trying anything after lying to me about loving me? The-the bastard!_ She was thoroughly disgusted by the burn he ignited inside of her and suppressed the involuntary feelings.

She couldn't believe herself. She couldn't control her feelings but it didn't mean she had to act upon them. She forcibly pushed him off of her, and drew to her full height. The canoe dangerously dipped to one side. "You, you asshole! What happened to ''I won't try anything''!" Hinata pointed an accusatory finger.  
"You weren't talking, so I had to do something to past the time. What's your problem, anyway?"  
"You're my problem. You're a complete liar!"  
"Me? I'm your problem? How the hell am I a liar?" Sasuke snapped.  
"Like you don't know." She droned.  
"Actually, I don't know. All I know is you've probably drawn to some crazy conclusion about me. So, tell me, what have I supposedly done?" he said condescendingly.  
"Don't talk to me as if I'm beneath you!"  
"Well, when you act like this, you are!"  
"Arrogant bastard!"  
"Insane brat!"  
"You know what? I don't want to spend the rest of the day with you! I don't even want to spend the next five seconds with you! Get off this boat!" she stomped her feet like a petulant child. "What do you mean get off this boat? You expect me to swim my way out!"  
"I don't know and I don't care! Get off!"  
"No! Stop acting crazy!"  
"I'm not acting crazy! I just can't stand you! Now,_ get off_!"  
"Hell. No."  
"If you won't get off, Sasuke, I will!"  
"Fine, see if I care!" he bluffed.

He had never expected her to place one of her small feet on the edge of the canoe and reel forward. He yanked her back, but it was too late. The canoe was unable to handle the pressure and sudden added weight, and tipped underwater. Hinata and Sasuke were thrusted into the depths of the most abundant liquid on earth. The canal's stream was ice-cold and Hinata rose upwards to the meek light, a bit distorted because of the underwater environment Both floated to the surface, gurgling, and Hinata, after regaining her breath, said furiously,"You idiot! This is all your fault!" The liquid surrounding the individuals rippled and her claim caused them to forget their discomfort and sense. Spitting the remnants of the aqueous solution from his mouth, Sasuke snarled,"My fault! You're the one who decided to go crazy and jump off! What's wrong with you today? You never act like this!"  
"You should have just let me jump! I don't weigh that much so it wouldn't have sunk the canoe. Instead, you tried to be the hero and now we're both wet and in the water! And I'm not acting any different!" she shot back.  
"I wasn't trying to be a hero! I was trying to save you from insanity!"  
"I'm not crazy, Sasuke! And yes, you were trying to be heroic! Because you're a condescending arrogant liar who soaks in the glory of being perfect and rubbing it in everybody else's faces! I hate that about you! I hate everything about you!"  
"Which explains why you made out with me earlier today!" he said sarcastically.  
"It's not like a had a choice! And I bet you were macking on some other sucker before me! Your mouth is probably infected from all the other people you've kissed!" Hinata countered offensively.  
"I don't do that any more! And I clean my mouth pretty well!"  
"Ya right! You'll never rid yourself of your STDS!"  
"I don't have STDS! You're the one probably diseased here with your hysteria! Why did you jump off the boat?"  
"Why would you even care, anyway?"  
"Were you listening to me at all while we on the ferris wheel? It should be obvious!"  
"You liar! You're just a jackass who likes to sleep with a bunch of girls!" Hinata's eyes bore frostily into him and she relentlessly drilled holes into his skull. "That's what you think? You think I'd date a girl_ and_ stay with her for one year and a half just to get in her pants!"  
"Yes, because that's exactly the kind of person you are! You're a bastard!"  
"We've never even had sex! And you're the most unforgiving person I've ever met!"  
"Unforgiving? What do you mean?"  
"I have tried to get you to forgive me for two months and you want to be friends! I **_don't_** want to be your friend, Hinata!"  
"Well, don't worry! Because at this rate, you'll most certainly never be my friend!" Hinata said haughtily .  
"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about!"  
"I don't care! You can - ow," she cried painfully.  
"Why are you saying 'ow'?"  
"I think I sprained my ankle, you know when I was jumping off the boat, because you tried to choke me with my collar!"  
"I wasn't trying to choke you, I was trying to pull you back. Let me see." He waddled closer to her, only to be rudely back-handed in the face. An outline of a small hand was imprinted across his left cheek, glowing red."Ouch! What the hell was that for?"  
"Don't come near me!"  
"I was just trying to help you!"  
"I don't know what you're planning! Besides, I'm not useless. I can help myself." Hinata inspected the injured flesh by grazing it with her fingertips. She bit her lip in agonizing torture. It hurt like hell. Observing her expression, Sasuke said expectantly,"It hurts, doesn't it?"  
"Thanks for rubbing it in." She retorted dryly. He abruptly dove underwater, perturbing her, and then rose back up again beneath her. He flat belly lay on his shoulder and he grasped her bald legs with his arms. "Sasuke! Don't touch me!"  
"No, you're too stubborn to ask for help."  
"I don't want your help!"  
"But you need it." Sasuke said curtly. He was right. She wouldn't be able to swim in her condition. Hinata blew her fringe out of her face in resignation. He swam to the one side of the tunnel and gently laid her on the rough surface. She propped her foot on her thigh, and sighed in relief. It wasn't sprained, just bruised. "Sasuke, it's not sprained. Sasuke?" her brow creased in puzzlement at Sasuke's hungry stare and she realized, in tantalizing horror, that she was drenched and that her clothes stuck to her skin. Thank Kami, she had on a bra and some underwear. Opal orbs flickering to herself, she flushed pink when she saw the outline of her lacy panties. "P-Pervert! Give me your jacket!"  
"No way, are you kidding me? I love the view." He shook his head defiantly. Hinata snatched the dripping leather away from him and zipped it up hurriedly. "Tch, show's already over." Sasuke complained. Hinata shakily stood up and she hopped on one leg. Her ex-boyfriend's jacket fit her like a baby in a king-size bed. So basically, horribly. The sleeves hung loosely and the jacket's hem almost reached that of her dress. "You look like a stuffed seal." The young Uchiha chuckled. Our Hyuga heroine stuck her tongue out childishly at him and he merely nipped her nose with his own. The bluenette tried to lessen the color invading her cheeks and focused her attention on steadying herself. Their canoe had already floated away, drifting off into the tunnel of darkness. Hinata swallowed her pride and asked,"What will happen with the boat?"  
"It'll probably be found when they come inside to see what's happened to the passengers. We should probably leave. We'll- no you'll - get banned from the carnival for abandoning your job and destroying their property. 'Member, I'm their greatest contributor." Sasuke commented snidely.  
"Fine. Sure you just can't say I'm with you?" she applied pressure to her ankle, only for it to ache in protest.  
"When your ankle is bruised, it still hurts, so be gentle. And to answer your question, no, because they're gonna need someone to blame." He bent his knees to floor, crouching and expertly tripped her, causing her to fall on his back. He stood upright and began to carry her, in a childish piggy-back fashion. "W-What are you doing?" Hinata whispered, skin reddening.  
"I'm carrying you, because you can't walk." Sasuke said casually.  
"I can walk."  
"Sure, that's why you were grimacing when you took just one step." She was, in spite of herself, touched by his show of humanity.  
"Where are we going?"  
"First we're going to find the exit and leave. Then we'll go find the university's nurse. She's required to be here," the male ravenette replied coolly. He was being uncharacteristically caring and her affectionate nature caused Hinata to grow fond of this act of kindness She didn't agree with the way he treated women, but maybe, he wasn't so bad after all."Arigatou." She said gratefully.  
"No need to thank me. I'm the ass who loves lying to girls and sleeping with them. Isn't that right, Hinata?" he asked bitterly. Screw it, Hinata changed her reassessment of Sasuke once again and concluded that he was a giant jackass. "I was just trying to be nice, but if you're gonna act like that, then fine." Hinata proclaimed.

Sasuke kept to the left side of the tunnel, a stream of water in the middle and another solid strip of rock on the other side. It was quite hollow. A patter of drops of water dripped from their clothes, splattering against the ground and Sasuke's spiced scent masked the doggy odor punishing the female Hyuga's nose. She was glad he still smelled like a mix of apple cider and cinnamon, as she had specifically told him it was her favourite cologne of his and it seemed he still used it. The violin's music was echoing off the walls and it soothed her. She wondered where it was coming from, since the echoes rendered her sense of hearing useless. Hinata gave a sigh of resolution. Her ex-boyfriend's kindness was enabling her to remain miffed at him. Her personality couldn't permiss it, and it was against her nature to hold a grudge anyway. However, as immature as she may seem, she was not going to apologize first. He was at fault, not her. The rest of the walk was spent in uncomfortable silence, both individuals not strong enough to apologize to each other. They reached the exit, a door with a red plaque imprinted on the front. Sasuke loosened a free hand from its tight grip on her leg and rummaged through his pocket. He pulled out a toothpick and Hinata tilted her head in confusion. He picked the lock and with an audible _click!_ twisted the knob. She was astounded. However, her astonishment faded when a welcoming breeze ruffled her clothes and stole her attention.

A wave of fresh air washed over her and she breathed in as much oxygen as possible. She shivered when the air chilled her clothes and Sasuke shuddered beneath her. Their flimsy pieces of cloth weren't dry and now they were suffering the consequences. "We're buying clothes after we get you to Shizune," he drawled. She nodded her consent. She was enjoying being carried by Sasuke, though she would never admit it. Passing by, the two garnered glances from bystanders, and Hinata at first thought it was because of their state of wear until one...outspoken lady announced them the most adorable lovers on the planet. She had hid her face behind her bangs and Sasuke had merely gave a small 'tch' of indifference. Oh, so people deemed them two individuals who would visibly match, yet they failed to remark on the fact that the two were leaving a trail of liquid behind.

The society today. It seemed Konoha University's title as Cutest Couple still loomed over them, even though they were miles away from campus. Reaching the stands that beared the Konoha University's symbol, a swirling leaf, Sasuke stalked to the medicine section. Shizune was ordering around her apprentices and frowned in concern when she caught sight of the two approaching. "We got into a little accident. Hinata's ankle is bruised. She needs medical attention." Sasuke briefly explained. Shizune nodded and motioned for them to follow her, and the two heirs obediently trekked after her. She patted a table laid with a soft blanket instructively. He placed Hinata tenderly on its surface and Shizune grabbed a chair and scooted closer. She poked and prodded the Hyuga's ankle, instantly stopping whenever Hinata writhed in agony. "It's not that bad. Really, it only hurts a lot because you have soft skin. She could probably still go on rides and walk, but she has to be careful. Now I'm gonna give you some painkillers. After that, you shouldn't feel the pain. Just be careful." Shizune seized a small bottle and uncapped the lid. A few white tablets rolled out and she filled an empty glass with water.

Hinata popped the two pills in her mouth and chugged down the glass' contents. A few minutes ticked by and then the university's nurse pointed her thumbs up in an okay manner. Hinata swung her foot from side to side and first cringed, anticipating the unbearable crunch of her ankle, but the antagonizing pain was absent. "It doesn't hurt," Hinata whispered, mystified.  
"Then I did my job. Now be careful and I recommend for you two to change out of those clothes. Could catch a nasty cold that way." Shizune muttered her disapproval. Hinata nodded and hopped off the table, Sasuke craning over her to catch her if she fell. "Arigatou, Shizune-san." Hinata thanked her graciously.  
"No problem. I like you, you're a sweet kid. Come back to visit me," she waved a last good-bye when Hinata and Sasuke sprinted away from the stands. Remembering the Uchiha telling her they'd venture out to find more suitable garments, Hinata fished through her pockets, her wallet missing. Oh, yes, now she recalled where she left it. The option of retrieving it was impossible. "I forgot my money at the university. How am I going to buy myself anything?" she whined in distress.  
"I got money in my wallet. I'll buy you clothes, on one condition. " Sasuke flipped open his leather folding case as proof. Hinata blinked at him owlishly.  
"Sasuke, I was already planning on paying you back," she said sweetly.  
"I'm not talking about you paying me back. I get to choose the clothes you pick." It would amuse him to no end to see her flustered face when he'd order her to don some racy item...and not to mention the added benefits of seeing the Hyuga so scantily-clad. A rare sight.  
"No! Y-You'll pick an outfit that shows a lot of skin!" Hinata said, flustered.  
"Shouldn't you expect that from a liar?"  
Hinata's brow creased into a disapproving frown,"You know how to hold a grudge."  
"Learn it from the best."  
"I am not holding a grudge against you. I even offered to be friends, unfortunately," she mumbled the last part under her breath.  
"I said I don't want to be your friend." Sasuke snapped arrogantly. He was aiming for something more than that.  
"I don't want to be yours either. In fact, I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Hinata countered in agitation. She was irritated, cold and uncomfortably wet. Losing her manners was the last of her problems, especially when he was pushing her buttons.

His eyes widened a fraction in hurt and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He swiftly spun around so she was deprived of the sacred privilege of admiring his dashingly handsome face. He wandered off in the direction of a clothing store conveniently built across the street from the carnival and, dolloping after him like a lovesick puppy, she wrapped her arms around herself. They paled in comparison to Sasuke's.

Hinata parted her lips to utter an apology, but her voice died out. She was such a coward. She had to learn how to control her temper, but he made it so hard. He always managed to spur feelings in her she'd usually never feel. "We're here," Sasuke declared. His voice was colder than usual and her guilt worsened. Her own mental chastising had distracted her from noting that their fast stroll had come to an end quicker than she expected. She peered at the translucent glass framing the shop's window and the several gowns on display. Most were not her taste and Sasuke entered the shop, the jingle of a bell signaling the arrival of customers for the old man at the counter. He glanced at them suspiciously, a bit bewildered and Hinata finally noticed how her and Sasuke must've looked. The air hadn't dried them fully, and both were still soaked. No wonder why the old man was alarmed, she'd be too, if two sopping wet young adults walked into her store. The shop was small and shabbily constructed, the place eerily deserted.

Business was obviously not going well. She smiled waveringly at the wrinkled male and tapped Sasuke's shoulder. He shrugged her pale finger off and didn't bother to even look at her. She drowned miserably in guilt, before a dangerous thought encroached upon her mind..._Wait, isn't **he** the one who has been harassing **me** all day?_ Surprisingly a spark of rage lit inside of her. _Forcing **me** to do things I don't want to do?_ The spark licked the poisonous words greedily, burning a deadly shade of hatred. _Manipulating **my** good-will to his own advantage?_ It grew bigger and was now a ravenous flame. _And **he** has the audacity to ignore **me**? _The sensible side of her sliced through her fury._ Haven't I wronged him too?_ The flame flickered. _He's helped me so much_...the flame fizzled faintly, then ate every ounce of guilt inside of her, replacing it with malignant feelings, her previous and reasonable emotions only feeding it. Resuming concentrating on his mistakes, she pinpointed the biggest crime he had committed against her. _The **liar** cheated on her._ The sizzling flame bursted into a roaring fire. Fine, if he was to play the silent game, she would play the blame one. "I'll go pick out my clothes. I've decided you can pick your own, but don't take too long." Sasuke said in one breath. He strode to the men's section and Hinata breezed through an aisle of jeans and skirts, eyeing a particular pair of shorts longingly. It was streaked with the colour of light periwinkle, a few splotches of dark violet to create contrast. Hampering it from its rack and reading the label, she yelped in joy. It was her size. She searched for a matching shirt. A flowery sweater, decorated with periwinkle petals and purple flowers spiked her interest and she dragged the two articles of clothing in one of the stalls. She quickly abandoned her aqueous garments for dry ones and slipped out of the stall. The shorts reached her knees and the sweater was modest, yet a little bit daring. She caught sight of Sasuke daydreaming near a pile of vests, and she skipped towards him. She wasn't surprised as boys usually changed much faster than girls. Sasuke chose a pair of black shorts and an ebony shirt, his muscles rippling underneath the cloth. Hinata blushed at the thought.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and nodded approvingly. Obviously, he was still peeved at her. Not that she cared, it was all his fault. A bag was handed to her, Sasuke's former pair of jeans and black shirt folded neatly inside, and she understood the meaning instantly. She dropped his jacket and her dress in, hitching the plastic sack closer to herself. Sasuke paid the cashier and presumably owner, a wad of cash, storming out the door and skittering back to the carnival speedily, Hinata struggling to match his pace. An uncomfortable silence suffocated them. The Hyuga heiress surveyed her surroundings. A machine with charming dolls stuffed inside the case stole her attention. She gazed at one teddy bear in intense want and a coin was pressed into her palm. She followed the arm that was shoving the coin onto her hand to lock eyes with charcoal pools. Sasuke jerked his head in the direction of the contraption and she hurriedly stumbled towards it, inserting the silver quarter through the narrow slot. Strange, Hinata thought oddly, what a generous gesture. Did it mean he wasn't peeved at her anymore? She wasted no more time on her pondering, her attention captivated by the machine in front of her. The metal claw inside the machine stretched to life and she fumbled with the numerous buttons and sticks operating it. She already could imagine her downfall, as she was always terrible at carnival games. At first, the claw spasmed and writhed at her command, Hinata preying upon the excuse that she was an amateur. However, carnival games, video games, flash games, all were not her forte.

It was as if she was cursed with disobedient thumbs. She waited to get the hang of it, like so many other talented players did, but either her skills were being delayed or she possessed none. She knew it was the ladder. Seriously, it should've been a crime to even allow her to step within a ten-foot radius of this game. The claw was steeling back and forth, and she worried she was destroying even more carnival property. A body wrapped around her slender frame and arms laid on top of hers. Her face burned crimson and Sasuke skill-fully controlled her hands to trap the white teddy bear laced with a mahogany ribbon in the metal claw's clutches. Her face lit up in joy. He crookedly smirked and cranked the metal extension upwards. He dropped it in the intended spot and the fluff-filled bear rolled out of a large opening on the bottom. He offered Hinata the stuffed animal, and she greedily snatched the plushie. His generosity eased her fury. "Arigatou, Sasuke."  
He couldn't let his bitterness go,"Don't thank me. I cheated on you, remember?"  
"You know, I try to be nice and you just keep treating me badly. If I act hostile, you're still like this. There's no pleasing you, is there?" Hinata's eyes blazed with defiance.  
"I've been the one saving your ass all day. You're ungrateful."  
"You wouldn't have to ''save'' me if you just left me alone in the first place. Why do you enjoy bothering me?"  
"I don't enjoy bothering you, I'm trying to get you to forgive me. Maybe, if you gave me one damn chance, then we wouldn't have this problem!"  
"Because I should give the liar who cheated on me a second chance!" she said wryly.  
"See, you'll never let that go!"  
"I don't have to!"  
"Tch, you know I'm sick of arguing with you."  
"Why, because arguing with an idiot is too lowly for a person like you, Oh-Wise-King Sasuke?" Hinata elaborated sarcastically.  
"I never said that!"  
"But we both know you were implying it!" Hinata squished her teddy bear in a tight embrace, glaring as hard as she could at her ex-boyfriend. It was more of a mediocre stare to him, since her natural gentleness toned down the effect. "Tch, I'm hungry. Are you?" he ruffled his hair by raking a hand through it.  
"No," she replied, the thought of food making her stomach growl in contradiction. Crimson blemished her skin. "Really? Because it sounds like you're starving to me."  
"I don't want you to buy me any food." She said stubbornly.  
"Fine," he chirped."I'll just buy food for myself." He pointed a finger to the food stands nearby, bidding Hinata a farewell, which she ignored. Ah, she could be so frustrating. He ambled to a pizza trailer, ordering a double cheese-pizza, for he knew that was his ex-girlfriend's favourite. He would enjoy torturing her stomach. Waiting a few minutes, he exchanged a bundle of bills for a white box and sauntered back to Hinata, who was positively seething. "You know cheese pizza is my favourite kind of pizza," she said in a judging tone.  
"Really? I forgot. You can have some if you want," Sasuke said, feigning innocence. Hinata only glowered at him and rejected his offer. "Suit yourself," he shrugged. They chose an unoccupied squared table, shrouded by a large potted plant, with meticulously articrafted chairs as the place where he would wolf down his meal. Plopping down, he dug his teeth tediously into the baked cheese and tomato sauce, his ex-girlfriend merely looking at him with eyes as wide as saucers. He was tempted to make her his meal right then and there. "Want some?" he inquired dumbly, as if he just noted the expression of pure desire stamped on her face. She curled the corners of her mouth in restraint and tilted her head in the other direction. Her answer was obvious. He sighed and wiped his hands with a tissue. "I'm going to buy a drink. Would you like anything?"  
"No," she flickered her eyes towards him.  
"Okay, then. I'll go buy some water and be right back." He glanced at a vending machine nearby and strode purposefully towards it. His progress with Hinata had taken a turn for the worst, as he should have been more patient. He'd have to make it up to her, but he had no clue how. It would have made things easier if she wasn't so hostile, though there had been times where she had radiated warmth and he had been too snappish to reciprocate her hospitality. What an idiot he was. Naruto, yes, Naruto should bonk him upside down on the head. This is how low he had fallen and it was all because of his ex-girlfriend. Tch, he'd figure things out. His Uchiha pride overwhelming him, he thought, _I always do._ He pushed in a dollar and a quarter in the vending machine, grasping his water bottle with ease. When he returned to their table he blinked, as if to see if the blinding rays of the sun were toying with his vision. The box of pizza, previously full with slices, was now completely barren. Hinata was sinking further and further in her seat in shame, avoiding his eye. He sat down across from her, twisting the cap of his bottle. "Care to tell me what happened?" he asked in amusement. Bringing the bottle to his chapped lips, he wetted his parched throat. "Um, a thief stole your food?" She at least tried, though it was pitiful.  
"Uh-huh," Sasuke hummed in skepticism. "You did nothing to stop him?"  
"He was just came and...ran away with it. I could hardly believe it myself."  
"Nobody else saw the man run away?" Why was he torturing her? It was obvious who the culprit was.  
"Well, nobody was really watching."  
"How did he look like?" Why was he continuing this ridiculous interrogation?  
"He was dressed completely in black."  
"So, you're saying, a man, completely dressed in black, suddenly popped out of nowhere and ran away with my pizza?" The note of disbelief and mirth in his voice was impossible to miss. "Um, yes. " She replied, thinking quickly. "The news said something about a new group of robbers called the...the Pizza Thieves. They don't take your money, but pizza...because...because they were lab subjects at an Italian laboratory in Venice and were injected with chemicals that make them pizza-addicted! Ya, and um, um- the p-police say they can be very dangerous if they...don't...ah...get their pizza, so people probably let him pass through when he ran away from me." She said hastily. Oh, what complete falsehood."The Pizza Thieves. I never heard of them on the news, but I'll take your word for it," he winked at her secretively. What a cute lie, though she had woven it in desperation, so he couldn't completely blame her. Still, it was adorable. She was adorable. Fuck, he'd have to make sure he at least kissed her again at the end of the day, or else he didn't know what he'd do. The lavender-eyed beauty fidgeted in her seat. Ah, and she thought she improved her fibbing skills. At least, he couldn't prove she was lying. He hadn't been here, and even though her story sounded bogus, it had no major flaws. "Hinata?  
"Hmm?"  
Sasuke smirked mischievously "You've got a bit of pizza sauce on the corner of your mouth."

* * *

"The fireworks are starting," Hinata clapped her hands together in excitement. Sasuke's orange drink, clenched tightly in his grip, was frothy and some of it sloshed over the rim. It was now night, the past hours spent in playing games, riding roller-coasters and Sasuke unsuccessfully trying to bandage their frayed bond. When all carnival stations closed and after an infuriated Ino had ranted on about how she would mutate Sakura later for abandoning her to Hinata, everyone there gathered in the center of the fair to view the bursting explosives. Sasuke glimpsed the Dobe searching for Billboard Brow (Ino's angry screams were still reverberating through his head), overhearing Rock Lee initiate a ''youthful'' competition for whoever would watch the fireworks with her. The carnival manager entertained everyone with the notion that there was a legend stating if two people gazed at the fireworks together at midnight, true love would blossom. It was approximately 11:59 p.m. and Hinata had been dozing off for that part of the speech, finding the carnival manager's previous talk inexplicably boring. He didn't disclose the particular information about the legend with her, not wanting her to flee.

He personally didn't believe in such rubbish, but it'd didn't hurt to try. He wasn't a superstitious person, but a small part of him hoped the legend was true. It meant she'd be his forever. "Oh, Sasuke look. Ino is trying to wake up Shikamaru-san. I wonder why she looks so eager..." Hinata said wondrously. He mumbled incoherently and slurped the remaining orange juice hastily. There was the count down of three, everyone hushed in suspense and then the first explosive went crackling in the air. It bursted and sprayed apart, the remnants like sparkling dust shimmering in the sky. A flurry of others followed. Wow. Hinata was hypnotized in a trance. She was sure she was dreaming. "Sasuke, isn't it so beautiful?" She gazed upwards in astonishment and wonder. Her sister was fortunate to be named after such magnificence. "Yes, yes it is." He mumbled, eyes fixated on her comely face. People around them oohed and ahhed, a hushed sort of appreciative fascination for being able to witness such beauty. The levels of their voices were low, as if this was all an illusion and that one loud noise would shatter its fragility. Sasuke had to admit, it was an extraordinary sight to see the streak of colors on the dark canvas of the sky, only stealing the spotlight against the black of the night. The stars glittered in the background, occasionally overshadowed by a glow of pink or blue. It was a breathtaking kind of beauty, reminding him of Hinata. He snaked closer to her, his ex-girlfriend too preoccupied by the flash of fireworks. The colors began to die down and she began to sulk in increasing disappointment. Her disappointment reached its climax when the explosives stopped being hurtled in the air and the fireworks ceased their show. An astounded silence blanketed over the clearing.

Nobody had ever seen such a great use of explosives. There was a distinct clap, followed by others and then everyone gave a round of applause. The clapping seemed to lull everyone out of their daze. People began to jostle through the crowd, recovering from their wonder. Time seem to resume its ticking and voices were shouted over the joined bodies. In ten minutes, she had counted, everyone had scattered from the clearing, all of them wearing mystified smiles and her eyes swiveled to find Ino. Odd, Hinata thought strangely. She swore she saw Ino shaking Shikamaru awake a moment ago, but both had vanished from sight. "Sasuke, did you see Ino and Shikamaru?" Hinata dipped her head to one side cutely."No, wasn't she shaking Shikamaru awake a moment ago?" Sasuke asked wistfully.  
"Yes, but they're gone now. Oh, have you seen Kiba? He texted me a few minutes before the fireworks saying he wanted to watch it with me. I couldn't see him anywhere, though." She flipped her cellular phone open. Sasuke had to hand it to him - Kiba was sly. "No, I haven't seen Dog Boy anywhere." He was gladly telling the truth. "Don't call Kiba, Dog Boy."  
"Oh really, like he doesn't have derogatory nicknames for me."  
"You - you're so rude!"  
"You're so unreasonable!"  
"If you never have anything good to say Sasuke, then shut up!"  
"If you're always unbelievably unfair, then you shouldn't be one to say anything to anyone, especially me!'  
"You're sickening!"  
"You're a waste of my time!"  
"Then explain to me why you're always wasting your time on me!"  
"Because I'm hoping something productive will come out of it!"  
"You know what,_ I_ don't have time for this. I'm going to the bathroom."  
_No_, Sasuke thought bitterly, _you're just trying to avoid me_. She whispered a restless good-bye, not meeting his eye and scrambled to her feet, bolting for the alley nearby.

It was a shortcut to the Building of Bathrooms, a cheesy, but accurate name. He wearily sighed and refilled his empty cup. Even though both weren't using each other as pawns for taking their frustrations out on, a bit of the old contempt lingered. Why couldn't she forgive him? Had he truly damaged the trust between them to the point where she couldn't even consider the idea of loving him again? He rubbed his temples fitfully. She was stressing him. Did he haunt her mind the way she haunted his? It was a pleasant train of thought, but he doubted it. Besides, there was more evidence she wasn't interested in him any more than there was hints that. He missed her so much, and he desperately longed to feel her touch. To hear her whisper his name in that affectionate tone... His musings wasted an ample amount of time and he glanced at his watch. Several of minutes had passed and usually Hinata didn't spend so much time prancing in the bathroom. She wasn't the type of girl who cared so much about her appearance. A disconcerted frown etched itself onto his chiseled features. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He dusted a few specks of dust off himself and threaded down the narrow path of the alley.

* * *

Hinata was cornered into a cement wall. She was so scared she could pee in her pants. At least, she hadn't really needed to use the bathroom, or that might've been the case. She had been tromping to the Building of Bathrooms, when a hoard of Sasuke's fan girls ambushed her. Sakura was the leader of the bloodthirsty pack. Honestly, Hinata should have known. Sakura had been suspiciously absent after the incident on the roof, so obviously she had been planning something. And the Haruno had been tracking her down, and once she had, Hinata guessed, she had waited for the moment to strike. The moment when her and Sasuke were apart. Her recklessness would now cause her to suffer the consequences. One girl with a straight nose, snipped,"We warned you to stay away from our Sasuke-kun after you guys broke up." Sweat formed on Hinata's brow. She was so in for it now. Though the fan girls' warning had been more of threats formed into the format of notes or brutal screeches in Konoha University's Girls Locker Room. "Yes, but what did you do? Sakura-senpai here says you've seduced him!" Another girl exclaimed, and a murmur of agreement rippled through the army of females. "I-I didn't seduce him and w-we're just friends!" she protested. What would they do to her?

The last girl who had been ambushed by Sasuke's fan girls was rumored to have transferred from universities afterwards. Fan girls wouldn't inflict direct harm upon you, but they would humiliate you in some shape or form. The rumors had said that they had stripped the girl of her clothes, and obscenely decorated her face, forcing the naked girl to trot around campus looking like a clown. The reason the fan girls had supposedly done the treacherous crime because the female had raged war upon the rest of them, as she had been exceptionally obsessive over Sasuke and aggravating the fan girls with her constant declarations. Her knees wobbled and she trembled in fear. Would they give her a new ''make over'' and force her to titter around nude too? She'd rather not find out. "Just friends? Do you think we were born yesterday? Sasuke-kun is never just ''friends'' with girls unless there are some...ah...how do you say it...benefits involved. Besides, he still hasn't gone back to his ways, yet. He hasn't even looked at any of us ever since your ''supposed'' break up!" Karin, a vicious red-head, snorted. Indignation swelled in Hinata's chest, in spite of the frightful herd of girls in front of her. To hear them actually doubt her and Sasuke's break up was crossing the line. She had suffered so much pain, and to hear him question if it was real or if it was a hoax was blood-boiling. "Sakura's slept with him!" Hinata blurted out, before her mouth or brain could process what she was doing, and when it did, she clamped her mouth shut. Horror prickled along her spine. Nobody at the university knew about why Konoha University's Cutest Couple separated because the Hyuga heiress confided in only Ino, Sakura seemingly didn't want to tarnish her reputation, and Sasuke was anti-social. Hinata inwardly screamed at herself! She just revealed the secret! How stupid was she?

If Neji got a whiff of the reason her and Sasuke weren't dating anymore, he would try to maim Sasuke, and her naturally harmonic nature desired for no conflict. Besides, word could spread around, and then she'd be in even deeper trouble. "Duh, of course Sakura's slept with Sasuke before, his entire fan club has. We're talking about when he started dating you, up until now." The same straight-nosed girl snickered, as if Hinata was dimwitted for lacking the supposedly obvious knowledge. Phew, they thought she had meant the past! A sickening feeling churned her stomach. She loathed Sasuke for having sex so much times. It was heinous and made her wickedly jealous. Switching back to the matter at hand, she weighed her options. If she told the secret, it could prove to them that her and Sasuke were merely friends and they could spare her. Of course, it could also make them believe she was trying to lie to them and anger them even more. Eh, she'd take her chances.** What have you got to lose? **The voice that mimicked Ino's echoed throughout her head. _Right._"Sasuke just might not be interested in being his old self any more. I walked in on Sakura and Sasuke one morning and they were in bed together," Hinata bit the tip of her appendage as if she had just cursed them. Silence reigned. Fan girls began to whisper to each other in conspicion, blatantly disgruntled. What? Did they not believe her? Were they plotting her demise? Hinata shuddered at her thoughts. She soon became aware of the confused glances directed her way. What would happen now? Hinata held her breath for the longest time possible, flinching from the fear. A female with impish blue eyes was the first to speak,"Sakura has never even touched Sasuke-kun for at least a year and a half now.

Sakura told us that the most that happened between them in the past year and half, was that he got drunk two months ago, and she took care of him. He took a shower and she accidentally fell asleep in his bed. Isn't that right, Sakura?" Sakura darted her jade pupils anxiously. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Her jaw dropped to the floor. No, no way! Sasuke never cheated on her! She was elated! He never betrayed her! _Which means...I broke up with him for no reason._ The elation was replaced with guilt, horrible regret causing her to throat to close up and eyes to well up with tears. What - what was wrong with her! She ruined the first - and she knew- best romantic relationship she would ever have! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She - she - a sudden voice pierced through her self-demoralizing.** Oi, idiot! How do you know if that's even true? You gonna cry useless tears and waste some good ol' fashion sadness for something that could be fake_?  
_**Her pair of moonstone eyes widened.  
**Hadn't you seen Sasuke and Sakura, lying in bed together? You're just randomly assuming things when it could all very well be false! So stop your tear-jerking and get your head in the game.  
**Hinata smiled, chuckling at her foolishness. _Ahh, how I love Ino._ Her sorrow was eased and she founded with a burning confidence. Ino- she meant- Ino's voice was right! This remorse she was suffering from could be very well induced by lies and she was succumbing to shocking, but potentially false information without even the complete summary. There were too much gaps. She perked her ears up to listen. She needed full intel to draw to a sufficient conclusion. Hinata scrubbed her tear-stained cheeks, which were drying, and peered at Haruno Sakura. Said pink-haired female in question didn't want to expose the truth. Hinata and Sasuke could reconcile if she did, and her heart would be even more broken than it was now. However, her allies might let the Hyuga heiress go if she didn't spill and the two seemed to be on the way to rekindling their old flame anyway.

Besides, there was always the chance Sasuke wouldn't forgive Hinata if he learned the truth, since his ex-girlfriend had unknowingly committed an offence against him by screaming and refusing to forgive him, all caused by a fake reason. Though she doubted that, since his actions today told her he would become Hinata's boyfriend again on the spot. Hey, it could be worse, Sakura chided herself optimistically, Sasuke could be here. If he had heard Ami then all pandemonium would've broken out. That prospect urged her to explain before he arrived, as a member of their fan club, who was guarding the alley, said she received a message from the female stalking Sasuke and he was headed their way. Yup, she better get this over with. "Oh, yes. You see when I told you guys that story, I kinda forgot to mention the teensy weensy little detail that Hinata came in the next morning and she thought Sasuke slept with me. He was too drunk to remember anything, so...um...I kinda just stayed quiet the entire time." Sakura confessed. Hinata gaped.  
**  
**

**Oh crap. I don't know what to say to that,** Ino's voice said. **You fucked up. You fucked up bigggggg time.** The enormous weight of guilt beared down on her shoulders. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she snuffed out her sobs, unwilling to appear vulnerable in front of her foes. _I broke up with him...over nothing. I don't deserve him. He loves. He really loves me. I'm so stupid. I'm so, so, so stupid. Sure, he shouldn't have let Sakura even bring him home, but he was drunk. And even while drunk, he didn't cheat on me. He truly loves me. I didn't believe him on the ferris wheel!_ She was such an awful person. So awful...so, so, so awful...and Sasuke was...was..._a liar_. That spiteful feeling from earlier returned. This spiteful feeling arose others._ Why am I the one feeling miserable?_ She was now at the risk of getting humiliated because he refused to leave her alone. Sasuke was responsible for all the wrongdoings he committed against her today and in the past. _If he had just listened to me when I told him nothing was going on with me and Kiba, and listened to me when I recommended he halt his use on alcohol, everything could have been avoided! _She felt such a torrent of emotions in these past two months just because of that, that stupid bastard! **But...he loves you. How can you say this stuff about him**? And Hinata, for the first time in her life, wasn't relieved to hear the sound of Ino's voice.  
_Because it's so much easier to be mad at him than face the truth.  
_**Why?  
**_Because...the truth hurts. It- it really, really hurts. Ad I know I'm being a coward but...it's not like it's all my fault. Everything bad that's been happening to me; he's all to blame! Him! My ex-boyfriend! My liar of a ex-boyfriend! My cheater of a ex-boyfriend! I don't care if he never even actually cheated on me! He shouldn't have even brought a girl to his dorm! I hate him! I hate him for everything he's done to me!_ The loathing she felt gave birth to fury and her eyes stung sinfully. She hated Sasuke. She did.  
"You did what?" Sasuke stepped out from the shadows. earning a collective gasp from the circle of his fan girls. Hinata blinked in disbelief. _How - when did he get here?  
_Sakura merely froze, entranced by the enigmatic eyes of the Uchiha. "I asked you something," Sasuke snapped impatiently. Oh, all Hell was about to break loose. Sakura shakily smiled,"Sasuke-kun, I didn't expect to s-"  
"Don't change the subject. You did what?" Sasuke spat out the last word blatantly; livid.  
"I kept quiet. I-I did it because you deserved better and-"  
"Sakura, you're _annoying_." Sasuke remarked cruelly. Then he spread his attention out to the whole swarm of fan girls. "I've never been interested in any of you, I'm not right now and I never will be." His voice was unwaveringly serious. "Leave," he added in an icy tone. The fan girls all were stunned into silence. Hinata was stunned. _What a huge jerk! These females adore him and he's heartlessly crushing their spirits! They're only rude to me because of Sasuke, something I can understand. I mean, if I'm hopelessly infatuated with a guy, I wouldn't exactly...like the girls or girl close to him. _Sasuke's fan girls slowly began to recover from the appearance of their idol, every single one of them daring not to breathe. Everyone was shocked to the core, fear chilling the atmosphere, and all the fan girls were terrified. Hinata didn't blame them. Sasuke could be horrifying sometimes. Though these girls recovered quickly enough to scamper away when Sasuke intensified his ruthless glare, though some bold ones dared to mouth a few last minute threats to Hinata. Sakura didn't budge, stoned into silence. Only two females and one male remained in the dark alley.

Sakura refused to let Hinata win, she was going to repair the damage she created. She had to. "Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry." The former friend of Sasuke apologised in remorseful awareness."I don't care. Didn't I tell you to leave?" Sasuke inquired snappishly. How, how could he! Here was the girl who loved him most of all and he was scoffing at her in contempt. "But, I-" Sakura was cut off by the authoritativeness of his voice. "Go." He demanded. Sakura restrained the urge to tremble in tears and scuffled away. The Hyuga heiress peered at her disappearing figure in sympathy. Hinata herself had experienced the pain of unrequited affections, a male with a golden mane of hair and celeste irises flashing through her mind. However, her train of thought strayed towards her ex-boyfriend when she was enveloped in an all-too-familiar warmth. Hinata clucked her tongue against the roof her mouth in disapproval. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly. It was warped by her anger-induced mind to sound mocking._ Something wrong? Of course, something's wrong!_ _Everything's wrong and it's all your fault., you selfish bastard._ Everyday of dealing with Sasuke or Sakura, or insane fan girls. This...this was torture. Why couldn't he just leave her be? **_Why?_** She was sick of being the scapegoat. It was time she stood herself up. All her repressed emotions were let loose. "Yes! Everything's wrong! I have savage fan girls hunting me down because you wouldn't leave me alone, even after I repeatedly told you to! And the reason I broke up with you was false! If you just stopped drinking and listened to me all of this could have been avoided! Or if you just believed me when I told you Kiba and I were just friends, but nooo! You had to mistrust me and go get insanely drunk! After that, you let Sakura take you to your dorm and take care of you! Oh, and by the way you're extremely rude to your fan girls which is just disgusting to watch! The worst part of all of this is we broke up, over a stupid misunderstanding!" Hinata shouted. She was never this outspoken. Or aggravated. He relinquished his hold on her and she was released from his embrace. "What do you want me to do then?" Sasuke huffed. He was a bit surprised by her fury, since she was at fault as well. A bit surprised and a bit annoyed. This would prove later to be a dangerous combination."I want you to leave me alone! That's all!"  
"Really? You dumped me and then treated me like crap for an entire two months, while I was being nice the whole time and you realize now your reason for all your anger was wrong. I just saved you from a bunch of girls who would have surely caused you harm in some way, yet, you're mad at _me_?"  
"I didn't treat you horribly for two months, the only time I've actually been mean to you is today. You're the one who always refused to listen to a word I say and mistrusted me for no reason at all. Do you know how much enemies I made when we started going out? Almost the entire female population wanted me to drop dead. Even now, they still want that because you just can't seem to leave me alone! So yes, I am mad at you!" Hinata snipped.  
"Well, you should be apologizing and on your knees, right about now! But instead, you're snapping at me!"  
"You should be the one begging for my forgiveness Sasuke, not the other way around!" "I've done everything I can for you and you're still acting completely insane!"  
"Shut up!"  
"No, you shut up! You're the one acting like a child!" That statement reminded her of her father, his strict face glaring at her with scorn and his stoic voice claiming how she was as weak as a child. She couldn't take it. "_Shut up, Sasuke!_" Hinata warned hysterically. He was alarmed by her scream, but he was still agitated. He wasn't going to take her hostility any longer."No, if you're too weak to accept the fact that you made mistakes and keep blaming it on me, then you're just pathetic!" That snapped the cord. Those two words.

_Weak._

_Pathetic._

Those two words drowned out the rest of Sasuke's insult and tears sprang to her eyes. An anger clawed beneath the surface and her father reciting the words _weak_ and _pathetic_ snapped her cord. She was sick of being stepped on. The reason why she came to Konoha was to gain independence from her father. To free herself from his ridicule. To get a backbone. And yet, here she was, being trampled all over by someone. The very kind of thing she had told herself would _never_ happen again. _How can he say that? How could he do this to me?_ "Don't you **_ever_** say such things about me again! You're the one who's **_weak_**, because you're irresponsible! You're **_pathetic_**, Sasuke, and I don't want to ever see you or your face again! I'm so tired of dealing with you everyday! You know why I want you to leave me alone? I want you to leave me alone because**_ I hate you_**!" Hinata screamed, bolting past him.

Sasuke froze. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Her voice had been laced with a traumatizing kind of venom and it _scared_ him. She didn't mean that. She couldn't _mean_ that. His heart pounded loudly, muffling any other noises. He listened to the steady thrum and considered everything she had said. Those two words perturbed her deeply, and it had been a fatal mistake to include them in his vocabulary. However, he refused to ever accept the absurd notion that Hinata hated him. He was certain Hinata couldn't hate anyone. A dubious voice asked the forbidden question:_ Why wouldn't she hate you? Weren't you the one who didn't believe her when she told you her and Kiba were just friends? Aren't you the person who immersed himself in so much sake that you supposedly betrayed her? Even though you never actually wronged Hinata, she and __you, yourself both were sure you had. How much had you broken her heart in those two months? Then you had tried to make her forgive you, even though she made it quite clear on several occasions that she just wanted to be left alone, and you almost got her in trouble with your ill-intending fan girls in the process. You've called her undesirable names and lost your patience with her a handful of times. Why wouldn't she hate you is the real question._ The sense of truth in the words was dreadful. Why _wouldn't_ his ex-girlfriend hate him? What had he ever done to deserve someone like her? _Nothing_. And that's why she..._No_, he reassured himself, _Hinata isn't capable of hating **anyone.** Let alone **me**_. He was calmed by his assurances though a stubborn part of him was still doubtfully wondering. _Now isn't the time for doubts._ Sasuke was losing her. That one thing that was for certain.. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her. Couldn't. Wouldn't. Couldn't. Wouldn't. The mantra in his head became a rhythm, encouraging him and he darted after her. He would win her back.

* * *

Sakura spied on the two from a corner of the alley. Here she was, even after Sasuke humiliated her. She didn't want to, I assure you, but she just couldn't control it. Listening to them, Sakura was stunned when she heard Hinata roar she hated Sasuke. The spite in her voice was tantalizing and Hinata blindly sprang off in the darkness past her. The blackness disguised Sakura as its companion, and her rival was too distraught to even note the faint outline of pink in the shadows of the alley. A cruel satisfaction settled into her heart. She couldn't control this emotion either, since any feeling pertaining to Sasuke was almost always uncontrollable. Sakura saw Sasuke clench and unclench his fist, deep in thought and Sakura's apple-green eyes softened with affection. Sasuke sprinted after Hinata, failing to note her presence in the corner as well. She mashed her teeth together sourly, the familiar twist of her heart and her desolate surroundings almost offering the bitter proposal of solace. Sakura prayed to Kami that Sasuke's relationship with Hinata resulted in disaster. Perhaps, she could befriend Hinata if that was the case. Sakura disliked her, yet wasn't the saying keep your friends close and enemies closer? No, on second thought, she hated Hinata too much to actually become even an amiable acquaintance. Besides, she'd have to focus her attention on her lifetime goal , which was to attain the coveted role of Sasuke's girlfriend. Of course, this was all under the pretense that the two didn't get back together.

_Hinata and Sasuke, don't get back together. Please, don't get back together, and you'll make my life so much easier, _Sakura begged.

* * *

Hinata took deep shuddering breaths and pressed her forehead against the hood of a car. Her blind sprint had led her to the parking lot, and she was currently resting against somone's vehicle._ Oh God, what I have I done? How could I have said that to him? Especially after he defended me. How could I?_  
**I knew you would regret it.**  
_Shut up, Ino. I mean, Ino's voice.__ I just...just got so angry. But that doesn't make what I said right..._  
**You should apologize to him.**  
_No...I'm...I'm not even gonna talk to him._  
**What? **  
_I...I don't deserve him. I've realized that. _  
**What the hell do you mean?**  
_I broke up with him over a misunderstanding-_  
**Which can be justified.**  
_Rejected him for two months straight-_  
**Because you thought he cheated on you!**  
_Didn't believe him when he told me he loved me-_  
**Hello, have you forgotten you didn't believe him because he's a womanizer, and because of your low self-esteem.**  
_I yelled at him when he protected me from his fan girls, who would've ripped me apart, and then told him I hated him!_  
**You made a mistake because everything was too overwhelming for you. You can go up to him and tell him you don't hate him and problem solved! Besides, with the whole fan girl thing, you were kinda right. He shouldn't treat them like that. They are humans after all, and he could be nicer to them sometimes. So, maybe yelling at him wasn't the right way to approach him about it, but your heart was in the right place.**  
_Still..._  
**So, what? You're not gonna get back together with him, even though you love him and he feels the same way? All because you think you don't deserve him? Do you realize how stupid you sound right now? You've been wishing for two months that he didn't' cheat on you and now that you've realized he actually didn't. You should be celebrating! Though you have to make sure he never brings a girl to his dorm again. I don't care how inebriated he is. That was still wrong, even if nothing happened between the two.  
**_You don't understand..._  
**I'm your conscience! Of course I understand! You can't make choices for him. If he thinks you're good enough for him, then you are.**  
_See, that's it. I'm not good enough for him. And I just can't get back together with someone who I feel I'm unworthy of._  
**But-**  
_No, this is my final decision. It's over. For. Good._  
At her thoughts, her heart wrenched in a painful twist. Her breathing became laboured, but she forced herself to focus on another topic. Ino. The real Ino. Where was Ino? Hinata desperately wanted to leave all the drama of the day behind. Ino was the one who drove her to the carnival, so Hinata couldn't leave on her own. She had messaged and called her, but Ino didn't pick up. Knowing her, she was most likely flirting with Shikamaru, since Ino was always so bold with her crushes. Though the Hyuga loved her friend dearly for permissing her to date Sasuke, even though Ino had been one of his many fan girls Yes, Ino was a fantastic friend. Pondering on her current predicament, Hinata altered her statement. Ino was fantastic friend, most of the time. Hinata twitched her brow in exasperation, as she was exhausted from the day's events. Her ex-boyfriend's spiced scent lingered on her clothes, and she squeezed shut her eyelids in remorse. She needed to think twice before she spoke. No, right now she needed to forget about him. And find Ino. She trodded from the parking lot to the carnival's entrance, eyes searching for her beloved best friend. Hinata didn't see her anywhere. A listless five minutes followed and she soon hazardly sprinted from place to place to catch a sight of her.

She was peeking past a shop when an impending body crashed into her. It knocked her from her feet, and she crumpled into an undistinguishable heap on the ground. Ow, that hurt. Dazed and on the floor, she murmured an apology. "Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one who knocked into you." Her breath hitched. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. That voice belonged to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. So much for avoiding him, that tactic collapsed in less than half of a hour. "H-Habit," she said, her body squishing under his weight. He eased off of her, applying some of the weight to his arms.  
"I've been looking for you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if she should've known he would chase after her. She actually had, which is the main reason she had longed to return to the university. "Look, I need to find Ino, so can we do this another time?"  
"Don't have time for someone you hate?"  
She grimaced, "This is what I mean, I don't have time for this."  
"Tch, right. I'm sure you have plenty of time to spare."  
"No, I don't. Could you get off of me?"  
"I could, but I won't. Why are you in such a rush?"  
"I have to find Ino."  
"I don't believe that. You know what I think? I think you just want to get away from me."  
"N-No-" Hinata sputtered.  
"Yes, that's exactly what you're doing." She recognized defeat. Maybe if she admitted the truth, he'd be so offended and allow her to resume her search for the Yamanaka heir. She doubted it would work, but she was desperate and it was the best idea she could think of. "Okay, if I tell you that, will you let me go?"  
"No." Another plan down the drain. What was she going to do? She made a last attempt. "You should, because people are giving us strange looks." It was true, some of the reproachful glances of the people passing by were embarrassing. "Fine, we're going to my car." Sasuke lifted himself off of her and she clumsily stood up. "You know I'm trying to avoid you, yet you're forcing me to come to your car. Sasuke, I don't want to." He was confronting her, and if he tried to rekindle their relationship, she'd have to flat out reject him. Something she desperately yearned to avoid. "Doesn't matter," he grasped her hand and dragged he back to parking lot, ignoring her protests and struggles. Approaching his vehicle, an expensive ebony Porsche, he hooked his fingers under the car handle, and jerked the door open. "Get in," he commanded. Hinata didn't dare to disobey him whenever Sasuke used that superior tone. She fell in the front seat of his sleek sports car and he locked the car door, imprisoning her.

He circled to the other side of his convertible and unlocked the door, flopping down inside himself. His keys jangled when he callously flung them on the front windowsill. It was time to get this over with. If, perhaps, the Hyuga heiress remained positive, she could illusion herself he was about to scream at her for all the mistakes she had made against him. Hey, it was possible. Highly unlikely, but still possible. All she had to do was be forward. Force Sasuke to get straight to the point and then swiftly end it from there. Her heart cracked. She clenched her fists in determination. She couldn't chicken out. This was for the best. It had to be. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but she before she could even manage a word, Sasuke commanded. "Go out with me." His ex-girlfriend inwardly groaned. All hope of not having to reject Sasuke vanished. "Umm...n-no." The Hyuga timidly replied."  
"Why not?"  
"Because...I-I..." _Say it! Say you don't like him!_ "...a-am busy?" _Coward.  
_"We'll clear your schedule."  
"Y-You...can't. E-Everything on there m-must stay."  
"Then tell me when you're free. I'm willing to wait two weeks."  
"Umm...I-I'll still b-be busy."  
"Fine, three weeks."  
"N-No, that w-won't work!"  
"Because?" Sasuke prompted.  
"Because...I-I..." She desperately scrambled for a lie, "...have...t-to clean my l-laundry!" **Pathetic. That's the best lie you can come up with?  
**_Shut up, Ino.  
_"I'll clean it with you." Sasuke said smoothly. _Crap, what am I going to tell him now?_  
**Maybe the truth**.  
_I thought I told you to shut up._  
"S-Sasuke..." Hinata stammered weakly.  
"Kiss me."  
"W-What?" Hinata was flabbergasted. Had she heard Sasuke right?  
"Kiss me." Okay, so she had heard him right. What was she to say? She couldn't kiss him!  
"Are you going to do it or not?"  
"N-No!"  
"No?"  
"Yes."  
"So, you are?"  
"What? I said no!"  
"But you said yes."  
"S-Sasuke, stop twisting my words! I-I w-won't kiss you!"  
"Hmm, that's too bad because I'm going to kiss you." As if to prove his statement, Sasuke bent down, edging closer to her lips. Hinata felt the blood rise to her head. There was no way she would let him kiss her! It would complicate everything!  
"No." The bluenette said firmly, stopping Sasuke's advance by pushing him chest back with her palms.  
"No?" Sasuke enquired breezily. He was trying hard to suppress his inner frustration. "Why won't you let me?" His larger hands enveloped hers, prepared to shove her small limbs off if he had to. "B-Because..." the female heiress was unable to form the words. Instead, in her cowardice, she faced her right, ashamed to meet Sasuke's gaze. The Uchiha prodigy was swimming with doubts.  
_She doesn't like you. She hates you. That's why she keeps saying no_.  
_She doesn't like you. She hates you. That's why she keeps saying no._  
_She doesn't like you. She hates you. That's why she keeps saying no. _It was tormenting.  
_She doesn't like you. She hates you. That's why she keeps saying no. _Sasuke couldn't control himself; even it cost him his pride, he had to know if Hinata truly...  
"Do you really hate me?" he asked, needing her confirmation. Hinata bowed her head, remembering her poisonous words. She didn't believe she was worthy of Sasuke's love, but she also felt she wasn't worthy of his hatred either. Or maybe she didn't exactly want his hatred. Either way, she regretted what she had said and this was her chance to take it back. "No. I d-don't h-hate you, Sasuke." She whispered with an apologetic note in her angelic voice. Sasuke contracted his lungs by exuding the carbon dioxide inside of his chest, unconsciously holding his breath in anticipation of her answer. Triumph trampled the weeds of doubts that had been seeded inside of him. "Good. Now, go out with me."  
"Sasuke, I-I already told you - wait, w-what are you d-doing!" Heat soared to Hinata's face, as she was hoisted on to her ex-boyfriend's lap, whose eyes were brimming with impatience and lust. She gulped. Sasuke was tired of being the gentleman. He was tired of her insistence. And most of all, he was tired of craving her from afar. "I'm having you. Understand?" he rhetorically asked, not caring for her response. "You're mine. " Sasuke declared. He was about to lunge forward and ravish her, when she timidly scrambled up the bumper of his car, her legs dangling off the wheel. "Hinata, stop." Sasuke said, wanting her and wanting her_ now_.

He had no time for her antics. "M-Me?_ I_ should stop?" Hinata said incredulously. She was desperately thinking of some way to escape the situation, when her cellphone rang. She fished inside the pockets of her shorts, and bounced her cellphone from palm to palm. She thanked Kami for the distraction. Sasuke couldn't do anything to her while she was on the phone. She flipped it open and adjusted the cellular device to her ear. "Hi, Ino." She greeted, already knowing it was her best friend because of the ringtone. She had specifically chosen a catchy tune one for the blonde because it reminded her of her friend's perkiness. "Hey Hina, it's me!" Ino's bubbly voice transmitted through the device,"Sorry, I was taking so long. But, I have a good reason for it. Shika and I are together now. Isn't that great? No, don't answer. I know it is." Hinata nodded along, multi-tasking by watching her smirking ex-boyfriend attentively and listening to Ino jabbering away. Sasuke had apparently been listening to Ino as well, because when her voice chimed out, "Hinata, if you come back to the car, I'll tell you everything. So, come on," Sasuke lunged for the phone, grabbing the cellphone from her before the Hyuga could reply. He saw her eyes widen and she wildly scrambled for her phone, but he used the advantage of his long body to keep it out of her reach. "Ino, I believe Hinata's riding with me." He smoothly said into the cellular device.  
"Sasuke, no!" Hinata stretched out for her phone, but Sasuke kept her at bay.  
"Sasuke? You're still with Hinata?" Ino inquired, befuddled. The carnival had already ended.  
"Yes. And I'll be driving her home." Sasuke suavely explained.  
"S-Sasuke, no!" Hinata was hopelessly scrabbling for her phone.  
"What? Do you think I'll just let you take Hinata-" Sasuke pressed the ''End Call'' button. The phone droned, signaling the connection with Ino's had been severed.  
"How c-could you do that, S-Sasuke? You d-didn't even consult me!" Hinata pouted.  
He shrugged his shoulders,"You're _mine_."  
Hinata violently blushed at that. "S-Sasuke, I-"  
"Look. You're driving home with me." Hinata was growing more and more offended with his every word. One of the minor issues she had with Sasuke during their relationship was his controlling personality. He always had the last word. And she was so submissive, so he controlled her even more. "The matter's already settled. Now-"  
"S-Sasuke, I'm n-not gonna l-listen to everything you say." Hinata stated. "I'm riding with Ino, and I'm getting my phone back." She gestured for him to offer her phone with a beckoning finger. Sasuke was amused by her ferocity. "And if I say no?" he teased. His ex-girlfriend wasn't fazed.  
"If you say no, I'll just leave without my phone." She replied evenly. She was clueless as to how arousing her rebellious attitude was to her ex-boyfriend.  
"Why are you being so feisty? Not that I mind, because, it's kinda turning me on." Sasuke gazed into her eyes deeply, a hungry inferno blazing in his charcoal depths. Hinata tried her hardest not to blush, but she couldn't control the rouge that stained her skin.  
"I'm leaving," she peeped out, tentatively inching off the Uchiha heir's thighs, when she was pinned down by muscular arms. "And if I don't let you leave?" she heard the seductive murmur enunciating from Sasuke's voice. Her confidence melted like ice under the blisteringly hot sun. "Y-You wouldn't actually-"  
"Why wouldn't I? I _want_ you._ Badly_." Sasuke remarked. Hinata was fighting furiously not to faint. She was hoping for someone, or something to intrude upon her and Sasuke, before she did something she knew she'd regret. She had already fed him false hope. She needed to halt everything before Sasuke could take this any further. _Oh Kami, please save me._ Glancing at the lustful gaze of Sasuke, she added,_ Fast._ Her prayers were apparently answered, because in the next moment that followed, a voice rang out:"Hey, Sasuke!" Sai waved from across the parking lot, the one figure easy to distinguish in the deserted surroundings. Hinata was an acquaintance of Sai's, his robotic persona making him hard to socialize with, though he had a lewd nickname for her. He probably only barely made out the outline of Sasuke's body, but Hinata was grateful he didn't note her presence yet. "Ignore him." Sasuke muttered. Why would she do _that_? Sai, assuming Sasuke hadn't heard him from his lack of response, began to bound towards the parking lot.  
"But he's c-coming," she warned.  
"You're kidding," Sasuke narrowed his eyes in blatant irritation, reluctantly parting from her. Hinata was glad she was finally free. Sai sprinted across the parking lot swiftly, skidding to a halt only centimeters away from the convertible. He peeked inside the windows, glancing at them. Hinata didn't miss Sai's eyes studying her in curious questioning. Sasuke peered at Sai as if he was a hindrance and glared daggers at the poor boy. "What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.  
"I need a ride." Sai blinked platonically at the cynical poison pooling inside the pitch-black pupils of Sasuke.  
"No."  
"But Naruto wants to drive Sakura to the university and he wants alone time with her, so he told me you'd drive me."  
"Where's your car?"  
"Naruto drove me here."  
"Tch, I don't care. Walk to the university." Hinata was aghast by his apathy.  
"You can't be serious."  
"Completely."  
"Sasuke! That's mean! Why can't you drive him?" Hinata interjected.

Sasuke grimaced. He desired to be alone with Hinata, but he didn't want her to be miffed at him. Sai nodded gratefully at the Hyuga heiress. "Fine. You can come with us." Sasuke agreed. He glared at Sai and stepped out of the car, Sai offering him a fake smile. Sasuke led Sai to he other side of the vehicle and opened the door of the back seat for him. Hinata used this opportunity to dive for the back seat. She landed on her stomach, but she soon comfortably squiggled in a much more proper position and strapped in her seat belt. Unfeeling Sai was much better company to her than a lustful Sasuke. When Sasuke yanked open the back seat panel, he gave her a burning glower. She fitfully ignored it. Sai plopped down beside Hinata and smiled in-genuinely and Hinata timidly waved at the robotic boy. Sasuke stealthily walked around the car, yanking open the front door, and started the ignition. "Hey there, Big Boobs." Sai winked at the blushing Hyuga. He nicknamed her after her budding chest and she was always ashamed of it. "What did you just call her?" Sasuke narrowed his ebony pools to slits, eyeing Sai through the rear view mirror. "Big Boobs," Sai repeated. "Naruto said you could nickname someone after a physical characteristic and she obviously has big boobs." Hinata shielded her face with her hands. "That's a disgusting nickname. Don't call her that," Sasuke pressed on the gas. Sai shrugged and gave Hinata an inhuman grin.  
"Big Boobs-"  
"Watch it."  
Sai ignored Sasuke and continued,"Why are you in Sasuke's car?" she shifted uncomfortably and Sai guessed the situation. "Did Sasuke force you to be here?"  
"I did not force her to do anything," said person irritably clicked his tongue, as if Sai was a nuisance."Yes, I'm betting you did. It must be extremely awkward for her."  
"Mind your own business."  
"Fine. Big Boobs-"  
"You're in my car, so follow my orders unless you want to be kicked to the curb."  
"Okay...Hinata-chan, would you like to go the Friday Art Gallery tomorrow? With me, of course."  
"Are you asking my girlfriend out in front of me?"  
"If you failed to remember, she's not your girlfriend any more, I think. But, it doesn't matter anyway, since I wanted to go as friends. Besides, Hinata-chan seems like the type of person who can appreciate art. So, what do you say?"  
"Um..d-demo..." she babbled. Sasuke was conveying a message through body language that if she wanted to live, she better say no (she could see him burning her with his eyes through the mirror). She had blushed darkly when Sai requested for her to accompany him to the gallery, however she was a fan of art. She was decent herself, but she had witnessed a few of Sai's paintings and all should have been masterpieces. The Friday Art Gallery was a popular place indeed, and she had forgotten how she desired to attend the grand opening, the chosen day a Friday of course. Perhaps accepting Sai's offer would set Sasuke on the path of finding a more suitable girlfriend. Her chest ached and she focused on a less disheartening topic, Sai's question. Her answer was yes. "I'd love to go," Hinata mumbled, avoiding Sasuke's venomous glare.  
"So it's all set then, I'll pick you at five o'clock, okay?" Sai's tone of voice was energetic and she realized how art could implant emotions in the usually unfeeling boy. She was glad she said yes, it obviously meant a lot to him.

For the rest of the ride, Hinata and Sai engaged in idle chit chat, Sasuke brooding the entire time. Stupid Sai began to flirt with Hinata, and Sasuke was wondering if his ex-girlfriend was as dense as the Dobe. She was giggling at all of Sai's cheesy puns and the last nameless boy was positively glowing. His sickly pale skin tone didn't look so unhealthy now that he was in Hinata's presence, a presence Sasuke should have been enjoying, not the dick-talking robot. Finally reaching the university's campus, Sasuke pulled the car towards the parking lot. "We're here. Sai, get out. Hinata, you stay." He demanded. Sai, surprisingly obeyed and bid a farewell to Hinata, sparing her a pitying glance and bounding from the vehicle. Hinata waited in rising dread. What would he do to her this time? Sasuke sighed and twisted his body to look at her. "You know, Sai was hitting on you," he stated bluntly.  
"N-No! He was being friendly."  
"Friendly my ass, he was looking at you like he wanted to eat you." Sasuke snorted.  
"No, h-he wasn't." She fiddled distractedly with the zipper sown to her sweater and Sasuke leaned forward, caressing her cheek with his smooth thumb. "Why did you say yes?" the insecurity engrained in his voice was shocking. There was also a fair amount of jealousy.  
"I really wanted to go to that gallery. It's popular." Hinata said honestly. She wasn't planning on pretending she liked Sai, because that would only cause Sasuke to detest him even more. She would make him move on by proposing to be friends, as it was the least she could do for him. A selfish part of her also still desired for Sasuke to be around her, even if she would suffer witnessing him fall for another."That's all? The only reason?" his tone was on the brink of pleading, as if he desperately wanted her to confirm his questions.  
"H-Hai," she combed her fingers through a shiny patch of her hair.  
"Good." He sighed. "Now, why don't we continue where we left off?"  
Hinata furrowed her eyebrows in confusion,"The conversation?" Her naivety was exasperating.  
"No, just-just be quiet," he said slyly. Sasuke hands shot out and crawled onto her skin, and she instantly comprehended what he meant. A vengeful rouge tainted her cheeks with and she shrunk in the back seat. Sasuke, ever-so-gracefully, hopped from the front seat to the back in one perfectly executed leap. He draped his arm over her shoulder and curled his body closer to her. Hinata recalled the events of the day. The rooftop, the ferris wheel, the canal, the fireworks...through all of that, she had been so cruel, so...so rude to Sasuke. He loved her and she had shunned him because she was insecure. He deserved so much better. An icy hand gripped her heart, begging her to remain silent. If she expressed the fake wish to be friends, her envisioned future with Sasuke would be watching him date a comely lady, while she would witness it in hollowing pain. Look at her now, she was too selfish to even let him go. She was such a diabolical person. Someone like her deserved that hollowing pain. His body began to heat her own and she piped up,"Sasuke, I don't want to do this." His limbs stilled. Oh, please see through her veil of lies, a voice silently begged in the back of her mind. Please stop her! "I think we would be better off as friends," her voice strained and she kept a stone-face. This was for the best. It had to be."What? Why? Sakura and I never..."-he didn't yearn to remind her of his supposed betrayal, he trailed off, finding it impossible to say the words-"...isn't that why we broke up?" Sasuke's tone indicated bewilderment and confusion.  
"Yes...at the time. But it's been two months now and after everything that's happened, I think we would be better off as friends."  
"I don't get it. After what happened?"  
"Sasuke, our relationship is beyond repair. I mean I didn't trust you today and when we were dating you didn't trust me. I thought you were lying to me on the ferris wheel and for a good time I was mad at you. You didn't listen to me when I told you about Kiba and I didn't listen to you for while either. Turns out the grudge I had against you was based on wrong info and before that you were a bit frustrated at me for not forgiving you. Which was wrong since I had good reason to hold a grudge against you, or so I thought. I even said I hated you, which I apologize for, but think about it, we had other issues too. Maybe it happened for a reason and maybe we shouldn't change our relationship status back to a romantic one. Maybe, we should change it to a friendly one." Hinata explained thoroughly.

Her words sunk in and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. And for the first time, she saw the Uchiha's mask slip. It only lasted a second, before his impassive expression stoned in again, but in that second, she saw the raw emotions displayed on his face. She saw hurt, heartbreak, betrayal, confusion, anger... ..love. Of course they had relationship problems, just like every other couple, but it hadn't been that serious. And Sasuke and her were so in tune with each other, their issues had arisen rarely. She sealed the deal. The deed was done. She wouldn't ever be have Sasuke's love again. Ow, that tore at her fragile heart. He retracted his arms, an ominous aura surrounding him. His bangs overshadowed his face, hiding his expression and Hinata began to worry. "Sasu-"  
"Get. Out." Sasuke hissed tersely. Hinata was stunned by the coldness radiating off of him, his voice more venomous than she had ever heard before. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees. She was hoping to avoid the possibility of him loathing her so she gingerly placed her fingers on his arm, searching for something to say. Goosebumps pricked his skin in the area her dainty fingers touched and Sasuke was thrusted into a session of self-loathing. She didn't love him anymore and he here was, practically putty in her hands at the slightest physical contact. How could her feelings for him, disappear into thin air? The entire day she had been playing him, while he actually thought he was making progress. _Everything...everything is meaningless to her now. She doesn't give a shit about me._ This is exactly what his fan girls must have felt like each time he had toyed with him...crap. Karma was a bitch. He wished he could hate her, so that his hurt would ebb away. Fade into his memories, yet a part of him knew it never would. He would be a bumbling fool for the rest of his life and mourn over her. He had only ever had eyes for Hinata, why would that change in the future?_ How will I ever find someone who has a fraction of what she has?_ The answer was simple, even to his grief-muddled senses. He never would. How could he ever love someone else? Hinata was burned into almost all his joyous memories, a permanent imprint on his brain...but most of all his heart. He loved everything about her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her kindness. Her beauty. Even her imperfections. She had somehow warped him, a heartless man who viewed the opposite gender as mere pathetic tools, into some lovestruck besotted fool. And, though he loathed to admit, he had enjoyed the deliriously ecstatic sideffects of love. The craving to see the person. The way your insides would twist from the brush of their touch, or their voice, or their eyes. The simple memory of them would be jarring, your body suddenly possessed by something so deep, you would be rocked to the core by your feelings. This is what Hinata did to him. And here she was taking pity on him (something he despised) and offering him the prospect of friendship, just so she could torture him from a distance, because - he knew - if he accepted her offer he'd have to endure an endless loop of seeing everyday and pretending he only harnessed friendly feelings for her, and - this was the most unappealing con - watch her fall for another. Hear her say "I love you" the same way she used to say to him, except this time, he would not be the one receiving those treasured, treasured words.

He had enough common sense to know that he couldn't ever, **ever** be Hinata's friend. It would kill him more than she already had. Her voice, her sweet, sweet voice, lulled him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke, we could still be fr-"_ Don't say it. Don't say it._ He couldn't bear to hear it again. Hinata was cut off by an icy voice: "Get. Out." He repeated in the same tone. Hinata swore she should've been able to see her breath, the atmosphere was negatively freezing. She squeezed her eyelids shut, trying to ease the clenching of her heart._ No, Sasuke, please...even if I can't have your love...I still want your friendship_. "Sasuke, did you hear me? I said we-"  
"Hinata, get the hell out of my car!" Sasuke snapped his head up and his eyes glittered menacingly. Hinata cringed in fright, Sasuke had never treated this way. Even in his foulest mood, his fury with her was always gentle._ He hates me. He-he hates me. I'm sorry, Sasuke. **I'm so sorry**._ She stumbled out of the car, holding in the water forming beneath her lids. Tears pricked the edges of her lilac pools and a strangled sob escaped from her throat. She had lost him. Lost Sasuke. Forever._ No more. No more hugs. No more kisses. No more Sasuke saying "I love you." No more waking up to him beside me. No more of us. And it's all my fault_. The realization restricted her chest, faltering her breathing, indescribable amounts of pain bearing down on her. _I'm sorry_, she repeated the words from before. _I'm sorry_. Dashing for her dorm, she said again, _I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry. _For all she could do now, all she could say was...

_I'm sorry_.

* * *

Why was life so unfair? He had been so cold towards Hinata because he couldn't bear the feeling of rejection. She had looked so indifferent, it disturbed him. He fisted a hand and punched the cushioned skin of his seat. He never knew Hinata could hurt him so deeply...no, never thought she would. She was sweet, kind, caring. Those were some of the reasons he loved her; she carried some qualities he didn't possess. Which maybe why she didn't love him. Agony, woe, regret, and an antagonizing fury clutched his chest with a sharp claw, hacking at the wounded pieces of his heart. Misery was laughing in his face, winding his heartstrings around with a devious finger._ All lies. All of it lies. She doesn't love me. She'll never love me again. Tch, did she even care for me in the first place?_ The thought was cynically painful. It didn't matter now though._ I'm pathetic...Hinata, how could you do this to me?_ He, himself, was worse than Hinata, though:

For. Sasuke. Was. Foolishly. In. Love.

* * *

Information about the sequel and my gratitude:

First fanfic. Made this when I was like ten. Found it while I was browsing through some old files and decided to post it up, since I remember trying super hard on it. It's been years and my writing level hasn't really improved that much. If I say so myself, I'm proud I wrote this well when I was ten, though I did read a TON of books. I edited it a bit. The story's not that bad, actually. Don't worry, I'll make a sequel. I hate leaving things incomplete. I've already started the sequel, and not to toot my own horn, but I LOVE it. Way morrrrrrrreeeeeeeee than this one. It's just so steamy (no, there will no lemons), and in the next one, it gets really good. Anyway, I'll post it soon. Not going to give a time limit because if I break it, I don't want to be held accountable.. And I won't disappoint unless something super major happens to not make me finish it, like my family members dying. No, trust me, when I read a SasuHina fanfic, I LOVE it when they're COMPLETE. I've read a bunch of them that are AMAZING, and the author hasn't updated in like, two years. Just makes me suspenseful and I have to imagine the ending, which kinda ticks me off. And you don't have to believe me, because actions speaker louder than words, and instead of giving promises of uncertainty, I'll prove it to you by actually doing it. Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot. And those aren't empty words. It does mean a lot. And I'm very open to criticism. So, go and tell me what's wrong with my story. Reviews are also, much MORE appreciated. No, but I want to know the feeling of getting a review. I always see authors and they always seem so happy about them...so yeah...I'd love for you to review.


End file.
